Future World
by Vectorial Change
Summary: Misteriosas distorsiones en el espacio-tiempo amenazan la seguridad de la Tierra y otros mundos. Un Imperio digital planea acabar con todas las especies que se opongan a sus designios. Personajes de GG, BB, Digimon y Trigun presentes  hay OCs .
1. Al borde de la oscuridad

Bueno, este es el proyecto más reciente que tengo, una continuación de los fics de Tamers: Cuentos de Alemania y Digimon Fantasy VI: Twilight of the Gods. En esta ocasión las series principales serán Digimon Tamers, posiblemente Adventure, y Guilty Gear, siendo ésta la predominante. Posiblemente más adelante agregue un poco de Blazblue, pero será en capítulos posteriores. También habrá referencias a Final Fantasy VI, para conectar esto con su precuela.

Este fic será más oscuro y probablemente más complejo que las precuelas, así que quedan advertidos de antemano. No esperen cosas cursis, pero sí otras presentes en los fics anteriores. Con el tiempo descubrirán las temáticas de la historia. Se resperatá dentro de lo posible la historia original de Guilty Gear, pero debido al uso de OCs y para hacer más interesante la trama, habrá modificaciones, según sea necesario.

No poseo los derechos de Digimon ni Guilty Gear, sólo de los personajes originales que aparecerán aquí. Los que hayan leído los fics anteriores adivinarán a quiénes me refiero implícitamente, y los que no, lo verán en los capítulos siguientes.

Espero que dejen críticas constructivas, nada de sigue ni cosas sin mayor contenido. Acepto insultos, pedradas y tomates, pero tampoco abusen de esto en sus reviews.

Sin más que comentar, les dejo el capítulo inicial.

**Future World**

**Capítulo 1: Al borde de la oscuridad**

El mundo Real, un lugar aparentemente seguro para sus habitantes. Esto sólo se cumplió hasta principios del siglo XXI, época donde comenzaron las penurias y guerras interdimensionales.

Digimon contra humanos, disputa sin mayores antecedentes, salvo excepciones como los planes de Myotismon, las distorsiones provocadas por los Dark Masters y los Devas y salvajes que atacaron en mundos separados. El mundo que se llevó la peor parte fue el de los Tamers, lugar donde comenzó una Guerra Digital que duraría aproximadamente una década.

Todo comenzó luego de haber detenido a ZeedMilleniummon el 2004. La paz había sido reestablecida, pero el Digimundo quedó en condiciones lamentables al finalizar las batallas. El daño provocado por el D-Reaper aún era palpable cuando ocurrió la segunda crisis, desatada por Caos, entidad perteneciente a un universo diferente, al realizar sus planes para el Mundo del Balance, lugar visitado accidentalmente por los chicos del Mundo Real. Ellos fueron testigos del "Apocalipsis" local, en el cual Kefka, general del Imperio Gestahliano, traicionó al Emperador, quedándose con el poder de la Tríada de la Guerra. Eventos contemporáneos como el resurgimiento de los Demon Lords y el bloqueo de los accesos al Digimundo, fueron producto de la falta de cuidado de las Bestias Sagradas, quienes no imaginaron semejante reacción luego de los destrozos dejados por el D-Reaper.

En fin, las disputas entre ambos bandos y las rencillas entre países a causa del probable desabastecimiento energético, el cual amenazaba con hundir la economía de muchos países, motivó la búsqueda de una nueva fuente, la cual aparentaba ser ilimitada: la magia.

A partir del año 2010 fue iniciado un ambicioso proyecto, encargado de investigar las propiedades de la magia. Esto solucionó el problema energético.

Sin embargo, las ambiciones humanas fueron más fuertes, por lo que no se detuvieron los problemas. Un nuevo intento para atajar esto fue el Proyecto Gear, el cual crearía armas biológicas en base a ADN animal y magia. Los Gears debían ser supuestamente seres sin capacidad de raciocinio y meros esclavos de los humanos. Ellos tendrían como propósito detener las guerras actuales, pero esto fallaría notoriamente, dado que cada país quería usarlos para sus propios intereses.

Finalmente, los Gears fueron utilizados como armas, seres híbridos compuestos por magia y genes animales, los cuales fueron humanos comunes y corrientes. Tiempo después serían capaces de crearlos sin necesidad de utilizar personas como conejillos de Indias, gracias a los avances tecnológicos posteriores. Sin embargo, los más poderosos y con mayor autonomía y capacidad de razonamiento fueron todos creados usando los métodos más antiguos.

Por otra parte, los portales de acceso al Digimundo fueron bloqueados y la tenencia de Digimon fue prohibida para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas. Esto fue motivado por el riesgo de que la permanencia de las criaturas digitales en el Mundo Real podría ocasionar un nuevo conflicto bélico.

Por coincidencias de la vida, tres Tamers estaban colaborando parcialmente con el Proyecto Gear, quienes a su vez nunca siguieron las reglas con respecto a los Digimon, ocultándolos en sus hogares.

Luego del fracaso en la creación del Gear Prototipo, el cual escapó de las dependecias del proyecto, los científicos buscaron nuevos conejillos de Indias para mejorar la técnica.

Gracias a un descuido de parte de los Tamers, ocurrido en una visita de parte de otros 2 miembros de un grupito radicado originalmente en Alemania, fueron arrestados por tenencia ilegal de Digimon. Luego de esto se filtró esta información a los jefes del Proyecto Gear, quienes pensaron en haber encontrado una oportunidad única para experimentar y crear un nuevo de tipo de Gear quimera, nombrados tentativamente como Digi Gears.

Dicho y hecho, los cinco Tamers y sus Digimon fueron sometidos a un procedimiento similar al utilizado con el prototipo fugitivo. A pesar de haber corregido errores de procedimiento, las dificultades aparecieron al combinar ADN, magia y proteínas falsas, creando un híbrido altamente inestable, dotado aparentemente de dos conciencias, humana y digimon. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo ambos seres terminarían fusionándose por completo, quedando sólo el digicore como remanente del Digimon al interior de su Tamer.

Los prototipos quimera fueron encerrados en la zona de mayor riesgo, asegurándose de mantenerlos alejados para evitar comunicación entre ellos. Fue utilizada toda la tecnología disponible para inhabilitarlos, la cual no era la adecuada para mantener bajo control a los híbridos.

Las personalidades de cada Tamer fueron resurgiendo lentamente, reflexionando acerca de la trampa en que se habían metido. Ninguno pensaba que los científicos a quienes tanto respetaban, se convertirían en sus verdugos.

-Así es la paga de estos mendigos, los ayudas con su mugroso proyecto biotecnológico a cambio de un salario mediocre, además de ser un proyecto de alto riesgo.-pensó una chica, encargada anteriormente de los asuntos químicos del proyecto.- Kotetsu, eres el peor jefe que he tenido en mi vida. Si lo hubiera sabido, no estaría aquí, encerrada en un tubo de crecimiento.

-Esto me pasa por juntarme con freaks. Odio mi suerte.-pensó un chico ajeno al proyecto- Damn it, ahora no podré ser famoso ni viajar haciendo conciertos cabrones. Condenado a ser un Frankenstein de por vida.

-Yankees, siempre serán de la peor calaña. Mis compatriotas no son santos, pero no creo que sean capaces de cometer estas atrocidades.-pensó otro chico, el cual estudiaba temas físico-matemáticos respecto a la magia.-No entiendo como Freddy aceptó la propuesta de sus jefes. Ahora quién sabe dónde se encontrará, quizás siendo perseguido por otros locos o estará bajo la custodia de la ONU.

-La vida ya no tiene sentido para mí, al menos como persona individual. Ahora en adelante eliminaré todo lo que me parezca corrupto y aberrante, sin importar las consecuencias.-pensó otra chica, una ex estudiante de historia y filosofía.-Me dejaré llevar por la locura, esa que permitía que fuera una desgraciada con los demás sin importarme sus sentimientos. Si estos tipejos juegan a ser Dios, no veo el porqué no pueda cumplir el rol de la Muerte, claro que siendo más selectiva que el D-Reaper o algunos Digimon malignos. Seré como un shinigami o peor, un youkai sin compasión, y me encargaré de vengar a todos los que sufren por culpa de los delincuentes.

-La naturaleza cobrará tarde o temprano estas manipulaciones realizadas por humanos que juegan a ser seleccionadores naturales. Tanta alteración a nivel ecológico no es viable a largo plazo, menos si llenan el planeta de transgénicos.-pensó la última Tamer, quien realizaba trabajos con muestras biológicas y examinaba animales.-Presiento que estos tipos quieren crear un ser aún más poderoso, para controlar a todas sus abominaciones. Pero lo único que causarán, será la muerte lenta y dolorosa del planeta Tierra.

Así pasaron los días, larga espera para las víctimas de los caprichos humanos, mientras veían que sus cuerpos se modificaban con el paso del tiempo, perdiendo su apariencia original. El sufrimiento y el dolor producido por los cambios era intenso, dado que sus organismos no estaban preparados para semejantes mutaciones.

A veces los encargados podían oír unos murmullos extraños, pero no se preocupaban de sus conejillos de Indias, hasta que los tubos de crecimiento comenzaron a fallar por sobrecarga. Los científicos fueron a revisar la situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El exceso de poder concentrado en los tubos fue destruyéndolos lentamente, hasta que las quimeras sin hacer mayor esfuerzo terminaron rompiendo su "hogar". Finalmente,las criaturas habían logrado escapar de su agujero.

Las personas que las vieron escaparon horrorizadas, ya que en ese estado eran una cruza bastante aterradora de humano y bestia, ya que la transformación no había sido completada.

Tiempo después pudieron ser llevado a un lugar más seguro, para entregarles unos limitadores de poder, con los cuales lograron recuperar su aspecto humano. El único rasgo de Gear que conservaban a simple vista eran los ojos rojos, debido a que las marcas rojas en su frente qudaba cubiertas por una placa metálica. El pequeño detalle que hubiera sido fatal para ellos, fue a su vez anulado gracias a unas mejoras en los controladores de poder. Los Tamers estaban felices de volver a ser como antes, aunque fuera sólo algo cosmético, puesto que sus vidas habían dado un vuelco.

De ahora en adelante tendrían que contenerse al pelear con gente normal, para evitar una matanza descontrolada. Sin embargo, sus nuevas habilidades serían de gran utilidad dentro de medio siglo, cuando comenzara uno de los nuevos azotes de la humanidad. Ahora comprenderían mejor que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Además de los experimentos ya mencionados, Kotetsu trabajaba en la creación del Gear más poderoso jamás planeado: Justice. Este Gear estaba cubierto por una armadura que le permitía defenderse de la mayoría de los ataques por armas de fuego y mejoraba su resistencia a golpes cortantes.

Uno de los experimentos fugitivos, llamado Sol Badguy, decidió crear un arma especial, la Outrage, para destruir a esas aberraciones, luego de enterarse del proyecto de su ex colega. Al final la separó en 8 partes, las cuales serían custodiadas por la ONU. Estas armas serían conocidas como Jinki, las cuales aumentaban las capacidades mágicas de sus usuarios.

Pero por malas jugadas de la vida, Justice logró rebelarse contra sus creadores en 2075. Ella, al ser una Gear Comandante, tenía la capacidad de controlar a otros seres de su misma especie, para comenzar una guerra contra la humanidad. Su misión, de ahora en adelate, sería el genocidio de la especie humana, la aniquilación total de los seres inferiores que los mantenían en condiciones miserables.

Las Cruzadas habían comenzado luego del escape de Justice. Un siglo de terror para la población mundial, y varias décadas de lucha de parte de la Holy Order, creada a fines del siglo XXI, y los ejércitos de los distintos países, se aproximaban.

La mayoría de los Gears estaban bajo el control de la Comandante, pero al menos 6 de ellos eran inmunes a esto. Cada uno por su cuenta intentaría detener el desastre, siendo Sol Badguy parte decisiva en la derrota de Justice, al lograr mantenerla ocupada mientras los demás miembros de la Holy Order preparaban una prisión dimensional, sellándola en ese lugar.

Los demás no fueron tan relevantes para la humanidad, pero de igual modo contribuyeron a la victoria, mermando los ejércitos de las aberraciones. 5 de ellos fueron a su vez digielegidos, los cuales ayudaron a detener a los Digimon cuando invadieron el Mundo Real. Pero en este caso, cada uno se las arregló por cuenta propia, luchando en lugares desolados por los Gears como Inglaterra y Japón.

Japón fue una de las naciones más afectadas por el ejército Gear, debido a que Justice se encargó de destruir ciudades y matar civiles a diestra y siniestra. Sólo unos pocos japoneses sobrevivieron a la masacre, siendo reunidos en colonias para su "conservación", dado que poseían ciertas habilidades especiales, como el manejo del ki.

Las Cruzadas dejaron un rastro de terror, desesperanza, y desconfianza que quedaría arraigado en el subconsiente colectivo, por lo cual para los humanos, todos los Gears serían potenciales asesinos. Pero algunos de ellos probarían la tesis contraria, como la segunda Gear Comandante, o sin ir más lejos, la Flama Corrupta, el Gear culpable.

A su vez los involucrados en el Proyecto intentarían redimirse de sus actos, los cuales indirectamente ocasionaron las Cruzadas. Los más afectados fueron los ex científicos, como Sol quien reniega aún hasta hoy de su condición, cazando a sus semejantes para cobrar jugosas recompensas y de alguna forma ayudar a disminuir la población Gear.

Los ex Tamers estaban desperdigados por el mundo, algunos escondidos en Zepp para evitar ser capturados por la Post War Administration Bureau, PWAB, o derechamente colaborando parcialmente con el gobierno del país flotante, luego de derrocar a la dictadura existente en dicho lugar, la cual mantenía gran cantidad de esclavos controlados con bombas, evitando su deserción.

Por otra parte, otro de ellos fue detectado en el País A, ex EEUU, pero no se conocen exactamente sus motivaciones. Sólo se sabe que es peligroso,que porta una pistola, y que puede originar incendios con facilidad, además de provocar disturbios en distintas ciudades de ese país.

Sí hay mayor claridad en otros casos, como las muertes extrañas de asesinos y demás delincuentes pertenecientes al Sindicato u otros grupos criminales, los cuales aparecían muertos en los tejados de casas, atravesados por estacas de hielo o brutalmente mutilados. Estas organizaciones aún no han logrado encontrar al responsable, pero debido a los métodos usados se descarta a desertores de uno de esos gremios, como Millia Rage, la cual es perseguida por sus ex compañeros criminales dado que los traicionó, según su punto de vista.

El último sujeto ha sido avistado cerca de lugares con plantas frondosas y bosques, de los cuales rara vez sale, salvo cuando otros Gears o los agentes de la PWAB amenazan la seguridad del lugar. Dicen que el sujeto, del cual no se saben muchos datos más, es relativamente pacífico, pero otros reportes prueban que en combate es mucho más agresivo e impredecible, viendo el estado en que quedan sus enemigos, prácticamente heridos de muerte luego de luchar contra este ser.

Conociendo estos antecedentes, será posible relatar con mayor detalle estos hechos, además de considerar los puntos de vista de los involucrados. Esto que ha sido relatado, es sólo una mínima parte de lo que realmente ocurrió durante más de un siglo. De ahora en adelante, les advertimos que esto no será adecuado para gente que no le gusten las cosas terroríficas ni extravagantes.

Esto sería, espero que dejen sus comentarios. Si tienen dudas, se las responderé a la brevedad.


	2. Bienvenido al mundo caótico

Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Digimon ni Guilty Gear, sólo de los personajes originales.

Dejen comentarios, nada de insultos gratuitos ni ofensas sin sentido.

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenido al mundo caótico**

**Zepp, año 2181**

La vida es un infierno, y el mundo es sólo una sombra de como era antes. Destrucción por todos lados, ni en la peor de mis pesadillas hubiera soñado que esto acabaría así. Incluso el Digimundo se ve en mejor estado, pero los humanos son especiales a la hora de crear problemas y buscar soluciones, las que resultan ser peores que lo que pretenden arreglar. Los últimos 100 años han probado lo que digo, si no fuera por los Gears y la forma en que lograron ser controlados al encerrar a su líder Justice. Aunque en mi caso tampoco estoy libre de culpa, ya que contribuí con mi parte a causar todo esto.

Mi ayuda no fue decisiva como los aportes de los 3 encargados principales del Proyecto Gear, pero algunos experimentos que hice sirvieron para buscar materiales y sustancias que de alguna forma eran necesarias para seguir con los planes.

Aún no comprendo el motivo de Frederick para que lo usaran como conejillo de Indias en la creación del Gear prototipo. Como sea, de él no he sabido mucho este último siglo, salvo que ahora se llama Sol Badguy y que permitió la derrota de la Gear Comandante. Además hay rumores de que se dedica a cazar a estos seres para cobrar recompensas.

Por mi parte no tengo ocupación definida, por lo cual he debido vagar por el mundo, intentando sobrevivir en este ambiente hostil. A veces mato Gears para juntar dinero, otras he logrado obtener un sustento más estable, pero debo admitir que para logar conseguir un trabajo fijo debí falsear datos, aunque sea poco ético. Omití muchos datos, dejando sólo algunas cosas relevantes, más que nada sobre estudios universitarios, pero las fechas que aparecen no concuerdan con lo que realmente hice. Afortunadamente nadie se preocupó de revisar si estaba mintiendo o no, ya que tampoco eran asuntos muy importantes. Últimamente hago trabajillos en Zepp, experimentos sin relevancia, mantener el lugar libre de Gears y Robo Kys, y algún diseño de maquinaria y armas.

Al menos ahora tengo un taller que se cae a pedazos, donde cumplo mis obligaciones de medio tiempo y en ratos de ocio reviso material científico que aún conservaba del tiempo del Proyecto Gear, agregando otras cosas que conseguí en más de un siglo y medio. Cuando me canso de leer cosas en inglés o alemán, busco mis viejos libros rusos, para recordar lo bueno y malo de mi origen, agradeciendo el hecho que mis padres hayan realizado todos los esfuerzos posibles para que conservara mi lengua materna, incluyendo practicar diariamente la escritura cirílica y lectura de clásicos de mi país.

Todo esto lo hago mientras escucho sus buenas canciones metaleras, aprovechando que con el poco dinero que tengo puedo comprar discos viejos, los cuales a muy poca gente les interesa.

También me sirve para modificar mi computador, el cual hice con partes que fui comprando de a poco. No es el más moderno, pero cumple sus funciones, además de permitirme hackear los sistemas informáticos de diversas instituciones, obteniendo datos secretos. Esto podrá parecer riesgoso, pero se sorprenderán al saber que la seguridad de ese estilo es bastante mediocre, pudiendo acceder a datos confidenciales de forma sencilla y rápida.

Bien ya los he mareado y aburrido con mi historia, la cual no creo que les interese mucho. Si se dieron cuenta, aún no menciono mi nombre, pero eso es un dato irrelevante. Tanto que ni siquiera lo uso hace más de 150 años, ya que lo reemplacé por un seudónimo, Fenrir the Moonstone. Suena estúpido, pero creo que al menos representa en lo que soy ahora, un demonio, una aberración de la naturaleza. Soy lo mismo que lo que ha matado más gente en el último tiempo, un mísero y asqueroso Gear.

Si no fuera por el limitador que uso, quién sabe que atrocidades hubiera cometido sin tener idea de lo que hago.

Lo único bueno de pertenecer a estas criaturas, es la capacidad de usar magia y tener habilidades sobrehumanas. En mi caso puedo usar distintos tipos de hechizos, pero ninguno de ellos me ha resultado tan útil como el electromagnetismo. Algunos ejemplos son como poder tomar herramientas y otros objetos metálicos sin tener que moverme de mi escritorio, tener luz aunque en el resto de la ciudad se hubiera cortado el suministro eléctrico y electrocutar a los tipos que me molestan, aparte de cortarlos en pedacitos con mi espada en caso que sean Gears o estos robots mugrosos de la PWAB.

Para pasar desapercibido en la multitud, prefiero simular que soy un simple metalero, vago pero sin malas intenciones, dado que la gente conservadora piensa que todos los metaleros armamos problemas.

Normalmente no pasaba nada muy raro en la ciudad, y a veces me encontraba con Chipp, Axl o Potemkin cuando salía a relajarme un rato, después de haber terminado con los cálculos que estuviera haciendo.

Axl me parece bastante agradable como persona, a veces un poco alocado, pero su buen sentido del humor es algo que agradezco, especialmente después de un mal día. Además cuando podemos conversamos del buen rock ochentero, ya que él es una de las pocas personas que conozco que tuvo la suerte de vivir esa época. Igual es interesante escuchar sus historias de viajes temporales accidentales.

Zepp no es el lugar más salubre para habitar, gracias a su industria que es altamente contaminante. No es raro toparse con ratas, cucarachas e incluso mapaches de alcantarilla. También la atmósfera en general es gris, lo cual puede deprimir a personas que no estén acostumbradas al ambiente loca.

El aire no es exactamente irrespirable, pero la presencia de óxidos de nitrógeno y azufre no es inofensivo, provocando lluvias ácidas de forma periódica y enfermedades respiratorias.

_Tema: Dialectic Chaos - Megadeth_

Los vertederos son otro lugar que visito regularmente, ya que el bullicio de la ciudad me estresa un poco. Puedo pasar horas en la noche, sentado en una pila de escombros mirando las estrellas y la luna.

En una ocasión así, sentí algo extraño, que me produjo un escalofrío tremendo. Con mis sentidos Gear pude detectar un ser bastante poderoso, al menos del nivel de un Gear Megadeath, pero no veía nada de tamaño similar, sino una sombra, la cual parecía más humana que otra cosa.

Corrí detrás de la sombra lo más rápido que pude, demorándome al menos 10 minutos en poder acercarme lo suficiente como para ver quién era. Lo único que logré ver con claridad fue a alguien en una armadura negra, la cual me recordaba a los dragontinos de los Final Fantasy.

-**¿**Oye, qué haces aquí?-dije intentando comprender qué era lo que estaba viendo.

La persona no respondió, tras lo cual intentó escapar, por lo cual me vi forzado a detenerla por la fuerza, agarrándole un brazo. En ese instante observé algo que me dejó perplejo, ya que al mirar detenidamente su rostro, me pareció sospechosamente conocido.

Repetí la pregunta con mayor dureza, tras lo cual obtuve una respuesta algo desconcertante.

-**¿**Qué quieres? ¡deja de molestarme intruso! ¡suelta el brazo o te convertiré en brocheta de Gear!-dijo la persona de la armadura negra.

-**¿**Cómo mierda adivinaste eso? Tendré que tomar medidas extremas, ya que pudiste detectar mi naturaleza, debes ser uno de esos seres aberrantes.-dije de forma agresiva, desenfundando mi espada rápidamente.

-**¿**Quieres pelea, rata insolente? La tendrás y si te derroto, promete que no me perseguirás más.-respondió la persona misteriosa mientras sacaba un arma .-Ahora siente el poder de la lanza legendaria, Gugnir.

-Ese nombre, maldita lanza mágica. Suerte que tengo una espada al nivel de eso.-pensé al ver el arma que portaba mi contrincante.

Blandí mi espada Ragnarök lo más rápido que pude, pero mi oponente bloqueó hábilmente el golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aproveché que ambas armas estaban en contacto, para ejecutar una descarga eléctrica, dañando a la persona, o mejor dicho Gear humanoide, de la armadura negra.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar que el ataque apenas le provocó un par de quemaduras mínimas. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, sentí que estaba inmovilizando mi brazo derecho con su lanza, con lo cual no podía contraatacar de buena forma. Lo peor fue que durante el rato que me tuvo a su merced, utilizó un hechizo de viento para arrojarme lo más lejos posible, golpeando una pila de escombros, la cual a su vez cayó encima mío.

Extrañamente el Gear no escapó, sino que fue a revisar qué estaba bajo el montón de basura. Oí su risa, una risa no exactamente cruel, pero sí desagradable. Miró donde estaba y sólo me dijo que no servía para pelear, así que mejor volviera a mi agujero a leer estupideces. Esto último me hizo enojar de tal forma, que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que gritarle insultos de grueso calibre. Finalmente se dignó a hablar, diciendo un par de cosas inesperadas:

-Pff, veo que no has cambiado nada en más de un siglo. Lo siento si te trato como basura, pero al ver tu patética actuación no podía contestarte de mejor forma.-dijo el Gear humanoide.-Pero bueno, ya que eres bastante persistente, te diré quien soy, pero no directamente. Mi seudónimo es Fafnir the Stormbringer.

Eso no me ayudó mucho en resolver mi duda, pero al menos ya tenía un dato.

-Veo que aún no lo adivinas, así que te daré más pistas. **¿**Recuerdas a cierto personaje que molestábamos en la escuela? Ya sabes, el gringo del dinosaurio naranja.-dijo Fafnir.

-Jajaja, no me recuerdes a ese idiota. Me molestaba a cada rato esa mosca insoportable. Como sea, ya sé quién eres.-respondí riendo, a pesar de estar aún cubierto por botellas, tomates podridos y piedras.-Quién diría que te encontraría en esta alcantarilla flotante. Supongo que no te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre real.

-Da igual, si nadie más lo sabe. **¿**Cierto, Sascha?-dijo Fafnir.-Al menos, mientras no lo publiques no te haré la vida imposible si lo haces.

-Oye June, mejor vayámonos de aquí. Por mi trabajo debiera entregarte a las autoridades locales por ser un Gear, pero usaré mis conexiones para que te acepten sin problemas y no te persigan por ser un bicho raro.-dije en voz baja.-Te advierto que no te llevaré a ningún lugar elegante, ya que lo único que tengo es una casucha vieja que está a mal traer. Por mientras puedes quedarte hasta que tengas donde vivir.

-Da igual, ya me acostumbré a dormir al aire libre. Debo retirar mis pertenencias, así que vuelvo en un rato.-respondió Fafnir, tras lo cual nos dirigimos a la ciudad.

Tuve la precaución de ir lo más sigilosamente posible, dado que no quería despertar sospechas en la gente si andaba con un ser peligroso cerca. Si ocurría algo por el estilo, tenía que estar preparado mentalmente para inventar una excusa rápida, evitando tener que llevar a Fafnir a la policía local por ser una amenaza para la población.

Así comenzaría una nueva etapa, llena de locuras y nuevas aventuras junto a mi vieja amiga. Aún me faltaba encontrar a 3 Gears, pero por ahora me conformo con que he logrado últimamente.

Días después, me encontraba en mi taller prehistórico, lugar muy desordenado, repleto de los objetos más estrafalarios que una persona normal pudiera imaginar. No tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, así que me dediqué a desarmar unos robots pifiados de la PWAB.

-Bien, veré los circuitos de estas chatarras.-dije desarmando la cabeza de un Robo-Ky.- Mierda, estos tipos de la PWAB saben cómo ingeniárselas para evitar desperfectos.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta, por lo cual fui a ver quién estaba interrumpiendo mi trabajo. Al abrir ví que era Fafnir, quien traía un cargamento de restos de Gears del tipo Megadeath y alguna parte de un Robo-Ky brutalmente destrozado.

-Hola, socio-me preguntó Fafnir, mientras estaba revisando los despojos traídos por mi "colega" .-Espero que esta basura te sirva de algo, aunque creo que me quedaré con lo del Gear para hacer algunas pruebas.-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

-No estoy de ánimo para bromas, Faf, ¿no ves que intento desarmar esta esta basura?-dije molesto.

-No jodas viejo, te conozco hace como 180 años y no ha cambiado nada tu ánimo de mierda. Hasta Sol es más agradable que tú, viejo lobo electrocutado.-dijo Fafnir, pensando que eso me relajaría.

-¿Por qué no te vas mejor? Me estás cabreando con tus juegos inútiles. Mejor anda a molestar a Chipp o a Axl, ellos seguro se alegrarán de verte. O incluso Potemkin, aunque si fuera tú no le haría muchas bromas, no me gustaría verte por ahí aplastada en el suelo.-contesté cabreado.

-Lo que tú digas no son órdenes para mí, no eres mi jefe. Igual gracias por el saludo tan gentil, socio. Chipp debe estar viendo cómo vengar a su maestro Tsuyoshi después de lo que hicieron los del Sindicato y Axl probablemente esté haciendo un viaje temporal imprevisto. Ojalá que no vuelva a encontrarse con dinosaurios el pobre, casi se convierte en almuerzo para lagartijas hiperdesarrolladas.-dijo Fafnir.- Rockero devorado por seres hambrientos, sería aburrido que lo mataran, ya que tiene sus ideas algo chistosas para matar el rato.

Ignoré por completo todo lo dicho por Fafnir y me dediqué a crear un emisor de ondas electromagnéticas para interferir las señales encargadas del funcionamiento de los Robo-Kys, ya que al menos pensé que serviría para algo. Sin darme cuenta, ella tomó las partes del objeto y les echó una mirada.

-Socio, creo que estás exagerando un poco con todo este mindfuck electrónico. Tengo un radiotransmisor que podría servirte.-dijo Fafnir buscando en un bolso desgastado por el paso del tiempo.-Será un fósil, pero si lo modificas un poco puede ahorrarte problemas. Aparte tendrás que buscar robo failures, perdón, Robo-Kys, para ver si esa chatarra funciona bien.

-Gracias, hace rato que no veía estas antigüedades. Veré que puedo hacer con el transmisor.-dije avergonzado por haber sido un desgraciado antes.-Lo siento por haber sido tan idiota, pero el trabajo me tiene loco.

-Jajaja, lo recuerdo perfectamente, cuando ayudábamos en el Proyecto Gear. Lástima que haya provocado una guerra de 100 años la creación de Justice, pero al menos está pudriéndose en su tumba.-dijo Fafnir.-En todo caso, That Bastard está en mi lista de gente que debo visitar.

**País A (antiguamente EEUU), año 2181**

El país A es uno de los más prósperos, si se puede llamar así a un lugar dejado en malas condiciones después de las Cruzadas.

Al menos no eran muy frecuentes los encuentros con Gears peligrosos, debido a que muchos se volvieron inactivos después de la muerte de Justice.

Sin embargo, aún quedaban 2 que pasaban desapercibidos en la multitud y que rondaban por ese país. Uno de ellos era un tipo pelirrojo, que andaba siempre con ropa de color negro, digamos que como cualquier metalero fanático del Death, y algo idiota, que frecuentaba bares bastante seguido para jugar billar y beber como condenado, ya que desde su transformación era capaz de tomar mucho más alcohol que antes, sin quedar ebrio. Siempre que veía un poco de comida la devoraba como un cerdo.

Igualmente era conocido por ser peleador con los demás y por armar problemas de forma seguida. Nunca lograba contenerse para evitar lastimar a gente que no estaba involucrada en sus pleitos, mayoritariamente con otros jugadores de billar, ebrios y delincuentes. Pocas veces realizaba actos altruistas, dedicándose la mayor parte del tiempo a divertirse, especialmente dedicándose a lo ya mencionado o practicar el tiro al blanco con su pistola.

A propósito de maleantes, el otro Gear que frecuentaba seguido distintas ciudades del país A trabajaba mayoritariamente al atardecer o en la noche, burlando a los policías quienes lo hubieran detenido por los numerosos asesinatos que ha cometido. Lo raro era que todos los muertos pertenecían al Sindicato o a otras asociaciones dedicadas al crimen organizado.

Casi nunca dejaba rastros de sus actos, salvo cadáveres empalados con puntas de hielo, restos humanos prácticamente irreconocibles y en contadas ocasiones marcaba sus iniciales en un lugar cercano al de los hechos, con sangre de sus víctimas.

Contados asesinos han logrado escapar de sus manos, los cuales relatan que son perseguidos por una especie de ninja, el cual porta una katana de gran tamaño y muy filosa. Como es un ser nocturno al parecer, es complicado averiguar más detalles de esa persona. Prácticamente nunca habla, y si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, lo más probable es que ese delincuente estuviera bajo tierra, criando gusanos.

Sólo uno de los miembros del Sindicato tuvo la oportunidad de oír palabra alguna de su perseguidor, y lo poco que recuerda es que estaba dedicándose a eliminar la escoria humana con su espada sagrada, para purificar la Tierra de los males que la azotan. Lo que no queda claro si se refiere a la especie completa o sólo a los maleantes, pero por el tipo de víctimas que cobra, se puede deducir que intenta impartir justicia, pero de forma brutal y cruel.

Al menos la IPF debiera sentirse agradecida de la presencia de alguien, quien a pesar de sus métodos poco ortodoxos para lograr la paz y tranquilidad de los habitantes del país A, facilita su trabajo, borrando del mapa a los maleantes que se crucen en su camino.

A propósito de la International Police Force, uno de sus oficiales resultó ser pieza crucial para sellar a Justice, acabando con un siglo de muerte y destrucción.

Así que ahora el último destino que queda es Francia, lugar de residencia del ex capitán de la Holy Order, Ky Kiske, y guarida del último Gear fugitivo que falta mencionar desde aquel incidente mucho tiempo atrás.

**Francia, año 2181**

París es una de las ciudades más pobladas en Europa, y cuenta con uno de los cuarteles principales de la IPF. A pesar de ser la principal fuerza policial del mundo, es a su vez extremadamente corrupta, peor que la policía rusa por decir lo menos.

Después de la disolución de la Holy Order, su ex capitán Ky se ha dedicado al trabajo policial, debiendo viajar a otros países cuando fuese necesario. No es una persona difícil de tratar, salvo cuando se habla de temas morales y justicia, materias en la cual es rígido y peca de inocente, sin diferenciar matices entre lo bueno y lo malo. Cosas de este estilo provocan serias discusiones cuando debe conversar con otra gente, especialmente Sol Badguy.

Con Sol existe una fuerte rivalidad desde la época final de las Cruzadas, donde ambos colaboraron en la Holy Order, cada uno a su estilo. A Ky le molestaba la actitud de Sol, y el hecho que Kliff, su mentor, hubiera admitido a un vulgar caza recompensas en una orden sagrada.

Pero el supuesto robo de la Fireseal fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para Ky. Esa espada era uno de los tesoros de la Orden, por lo cual era una ofensa que alguien vil como Sol pusiera sus manos sobre dicha arma.

Pero hay un detalle que el oficial de la IFP ignora completamente, y es que Sol, personalmente, creó dicha espada, junto a la Thunderseal, los abanicos que usa Anji para atacar, Zessen, y 5 armas más que son desconocidas para la mayoría.

Alejándonos de París, veamos el otro lugar que falta mencionar, un bosque ubicado en la zona de donde estuviera ubicada la ciudad de Estrasburgo, en el límite entre Francia y Alemania.

Este bosque está habitado mayoritariamente por animales salvajes, los cuales han tenido poco contacto con seres humanos. Sin embargo, uno de sus habitantes caería en la categoría humana, aunque fuera parcialmente, debido a que en realidad es un Gear que oculta su verdadera forma gracias a la placa de metal en su frente.

Para los personajes que conocen a Dizzy, la segunda Gear Comandante, custodiada por Testament en el Devil's Living Place, este ser pudiera parecer muy similar a ella. Pero a pesar de compartir con Dizzy el amor por la naturaleza y el pacifismo, en lo que difieren es en experiencia, tanto nivel de conocimiento como en combate, además de motivaciones para realizar sus actos. La Comandante es inocente y no conoce mayormente el mundo, y su nivel de control sobre sus poderes deja bastante que desear, lo cual es normal considerando su corta edad.

En este caso, este ser de siempre amó la naturaleza, por lo cual sus familiares la molestaban por ser ecologista extrema. Si después de casi dos siglos continúa con esos temas, es en parte para evitar que los humanos sigan contaminando, talando bosques y cazando animales indiscriminadamente, además para redimirse por sus actos en el Proyecto Gear. Su lado pacifista sólo lo muestra a los humanos en los que confía, actuando de forma defensiva frente a desconocidos.

Por ciertos datos que deben ser confirmados, existen sospechas de que este sujeto está estrechamente relacionado con uno de los Gears ubicados en Zepp, específicamente Fafnir.

Con esta información podremos proseguir con la historia, pero unos hechos puntuales en mundos distantes revolucionarían la vida en este mundo arruinado. A pesar de existir un bloqueo dimensional para acceder al Digimundo, el accionar de seres poderosos con capacidad de manipular la realidad, podría traer consecuencias insospechadas.

De ahora en adelante, la incertidumbre en la Tierra aumentaría, debido a que es imposible predecir el efecto provocado por estas alteraciones. Lo mínimo que podría ocurrir serían saltos dimensionales, o desfases en la continuidad espacio-tiempo.

Dejen comentarios.


	3. Vislumbrando la tormenta

Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Digimon, Guilty Gear, BlazBlue ni Trigun, sólo de los personajes originales.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, dejen críticas.

**Capítulo 3: Vislumbrando la tormenta**

Han pasado algunos días desde el comienzo de las alteraciones dimensionales y ya se han abierto agujeros o portales entre ellas.

Por ahora serán pocos los desafortunados que llegarán a la Tierra, pero en algunos casos dilatará su desdichado destino.

Muy lejos de la Tierra, existe un planeta dominado por un régimen despótico, el cual fue asediado por dos grandes guerras, la Guerra Oscura, donde seis héroes lucharon contra la Bestia Negra, ser que diezmó la población de ese lugar durante una década, y la Guerra Civil de Ikaruga, donde el Imperio reprimió brutalmente a los rebeldes de la Unión de Ikaruga, quienes estaban hastiados de ver cómo la Novus Orbis Librarium utilizaba el Armagus para reprimir a los habitantes del mundo, restringiendo notoriamente su uso.

Tiempo después de la destrucción de la Unión Ikaruga, un misterioso hombre, conocido como Ragna the Bloodegde, eliminó prácticamente del mapa a un sector del NOL, poseedor de un poderío semejante a la armada de una nación completa, de forma repentina. Pocos sobrevivieron a la masacre.

Por razones desconocidas, este mundo sufrió time loops que duraban aproximadamente un siglo cada una, desde el comienzo de la Guerra Oscura, hasta que la Bestia Negra fuera recreada en el año 2199. Esta situación fue repetida cientos de veces, antes de lograr que la línea de tiempo actual divergiera lo suficiente de la original, para a su vez poder romper la paradoja y dejar que el tiempo avanzara de forma normal.

Desde Kagutsuchi, ciudad jerárquica perteneciente al mundo asediado por paradojas temporales, las cuales ocurrieron hasta una semana atrás en ese planeta, llegaría una teniente de la Novus Orbis Librarium, entidad que gobierna despóticamente en ese lugar, conocido también como el Imperio.

La teniente Vermillion corría serios riesgos si seguía en la NOL, debido a que el capitán Hazama, del departamento de inteligencia, había ordenado su asesinato y de su jefe, el mayor Kisaragi, a la teniente de la División Zero, Tsubaki Yayoi. Este último era considerado un desertor de la NOL, por lo cual según Hazama debía ser eliminado del mapa. Pero lo que pocos sabían era lo que realmente planeaba el capitán, activar la duodécima unidad Murakumo, Mu-12, verdadera forma de Noel Vermillion y portadora de la verdadera Azure Grimoire.

Aunque parezca extraño, efectivamente había 2 portadores de copias falsas de ese artefacto mágico, de los cuales sólo Ragna the Bloodegde sigue vivo, o al menos en actividad. Nu-13, la otra portadora, se encontraba encerrada en las puertas de Sheol, luego de su derrota a manos de Noel y Ragna, lo cual evitó que se formara la Bestia Negra y la continuidad de las paradojas temporales.

Algunos de ellos llegarían accidentalmente a la Tierra, alterando los hechos que ocurrían hasta ese momento. Noel llegaría cerca de París, donde se encontraría con algunos oficiales de la IPF, agentes de la PWAB y otras personas desconocidas.

Ragna, Jin y Hazama caerían poco tiempo después, pero en partes distantes entre sí. Ahí tendrían que enfrentarse a la fauna local, y posiblemente consiguieran aliados entre los lugareños.

Lo que prácticamente nadie sabía, era que dichos viajes interplanetarios fueron el resultado de un experimento fallido de Hazama, quien al manipular la Azure Grimoire y combinarla con otros tipos de Armagus para intentar crear un elemento que fuera capaz de alterar la realidad misma, creó agujeros de gusano en el área de Kagutsuchi, los cuales literalmente absorbieron a los incautos que tuvieron la mala suerte de pasar por esos lugares.

Otros visitantes vendrían de un planeta árido, en el cual la vida era muy similar a la del Salvaje Oeste estadounidense. Este planeta se encontraba en un sistema solar con 2 soles, y 5 lunas se trasladaban alrededor de dicho astro.

En el planeta Gunsmoke existían seres artificiales llamados Plantas, los cuales proveían de energía a las ciudades. Muy pocas eran inteligente, debido a su uso principal dado por sus creadores. Un par de estas excepciones eran Vash y su hermano Knives. Ambos poseían visiones de mundo diametralmente opuestas, especialmente con respecto a los humanos y demás seres vivientes.

Vash se guiaba por la máxima de que nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo, pero Knives sólo consideraba la supervivencia del más fuerte, por lo que consideraba inferior a la gente del planeta desértico y por lo tanto debía ser borrada del mundo.

Estas diferencias de ideales provocaron serias disputas entre los hermanos, al punto que Knives creó un grupo para atraer la atención de su hermano y provocarle sufrimiento de distintas formas. Ellos eran los Gung Ho Guns, doce asesinos que se encontraban bajo el mando de un extraño hombre peliazul, llamado Legato Bluesummers, el cual poseía diversos poderes psíquicos con los que atormentaba y mataba a sus víctimas.

Por otra parte, Vash contaba con pocos amigos o al menos gente que lo acompañara en su viaje. Dos agentes de una compañía de seguros lo seguían permanentemente, para reportar los daños provocados por el pistolero, los cuales eran casi siempre involuntarios. Ellas eran Meryl Stryfe, una chica de pequeña estatura, pelo azul oscuro y mal temperamento, y Millie Thompson, una chica muy alta, rubia y generalmente despistada, aunque en ciertas ocasiones notaba detalles que para los demás pasaban desapercibidos.

Posteriormente el grupo encontró a un sacerdote abandonado en el desierto, el cual portaba una pesada cruz cubierta por una tela blanca. Nicholas D. Wolfwood era su nombre y por su apariencia se podría deducir que tenía unos 30 años. Él decía que dicha cruz ,que cargaba en su espalda, pesaba mucho debido a que estaba llena de misericordia, cuando en realidad era un arsenal portátil.

Dicho ministro no practicaba realmente sus creencias religiosas, fumando como condenado, bebiendo alcohol y matando gente con su armamento portátil.

Las chicas de la compañía de seguros no creían que Vash fuera un pistolero legendario, ya que su actitud era similar a la de un idiota borracho, despreocupado y vicioso de las donuts. Sin embargo, con el tiempo vieron hechos que confirmarían los rumores que habían oído. Uno de ellos fue especialmente chocante, al punto de dudar de si él era humano o no. Con su poder había logrado agujerear la luna, luego de haber sido parcialmente controlado por Knives. Las chicas del seguro se horrorizaron al ver semejante espectáculo, mientras que el ministro se preguntaba si Vash y sus semejantes eran enviados de Dios, los cuales en algún momento podrían exterminarlos sin piedad.

Dos años pasaron desde el incidente de la Quinta Luna, antes que el grupo se reuniera, pero esto duraría muy poco. Antes tendrían que sobrevivir a un par de pruebas en otro mundo, mucho menos árido, pero a su vez menos pacífico que Gunsmoke.

Una brecha dimensional se encargaría de transportarlos a la Tierra, lugar donde conocerían nuevos aliados y enemigos.

Meryl y Millie se encontraban bajo la tapa de un alcantarillado en el país A, de donde salieron rápidamente. Cuando llegaron ya era el atardecer, por lo cual no alcanzaron a encontrar un refugio a tiempo en la gran ciudad. Las chicas miraban asombradas la cantidad de gente que pululaba por las calles, a pesar del aspecto ligeramente ruinoso y sombrío de la capital del país anteriormente llamado EEUU.

Apenas intentaron comprar algo para comer, notaron que el dinero que traían no les servía de nada, por lo cual no tuvieron otra opción que sacar un par de galletas que tenían en sus reservas.

-Meryl, no sé, pero siento que las gente nos está mirando como si fuéramos bichos raros.-dijo Millie.

-No te sorprendas, si nadie anda vestido con ropa similar a la que usamos. Ahora otra razón debe ser por la pistola que portas.-dijo Meryl a su colega.-Quién sabe cómo se defenderán aquí de los maleantes.

Mientras preguntaban a los lugareños, vieron a alguien aparentemente familiar. Meryl y Millie dudaban al verlo, ya que era sospechosamente parecido a Vash, pero había ciertos detalles que las hicieron dudar. Uno de ellos era el arma que portaba, la cual era una espada roja con partes blancas y negras. Otras cosas que no cuadraban era su pelo blanco y su color de ojos, verde y rojo respectivamente. Esto fue lo más raro para las chicas, dado que nunca en su vida habían visto algo similar.

Ellas se acercaron al tipo, el cual reaccionó violentamente. Esto les pareció raro, pero intentaron conversar con él. Su respuesta tampoco fue muy amable.

-¿Qué mierda quieren? ¿Acaso en este mundo también saben de mi recompensa? ¿O son de esos desgraciados de la NOL?-dijo el tipo.

-Sólo queríamos saber un par de datos de esta ciudad, Sr. Insolente.-respondió enojada Meryl- No que nos hablara de tan mala forma, y nos confundiera con gente de organizaciones que ni conocemos.

-¿Cómo quieren que sepa cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a dudar de los desconocidos? -contestó molesto el tipo- Entonces si no son de esos mugrosos de la NOL, ¿de dónde mierda salieron Uds.?

-Sr. por favor no sea tan desconsiderado. Tenga en cuenta que venimos de muy lejos.-respondió Millie.- Trabajamos para una aseguradora, y nuestro deber es seguir a un forajido, evitando que provoque destrozos.

-Bueno, lo siento si las ofendí, pero Uds. no saben los malos ratos que he pasado gracias a la NOL y los vigilantes que me persiguen continuamente.-dijo en voz baja el tipo de chaqueta roja, mientras se iba del lugar.

-Qué persona tan extraña. No me esperaba que fuera tan mal educado.-pensó Meryl.-Ni que tampoco fuera un fugitivo como Vash.

Las chicas pasearon por la ciudad conocida antes de las Cruzadas como Washington D.C, hasta el anochecer. Como no sabían qué lugares eran seguros y en cuales no era recomendable entrar, tuvieron una experiencia desagradable esa misma noche.

Una de ellas fue un robo fallido, en el cual unos asaltantes intentaron quitarles sus pertenencias en un parque mal iluminado. En esta ocasión pudieron resolver el problema por cuenta propia, utilizado Meryl sus pistolas y Millie su pistola paralizante, con lo cual lograron inutilizar a los ladrones y escapar del lugar sin sufrir consecuencias.

_Tema de fondo: Empty Hollow II: Strings To A Web - RAGE_

Sin embargo, poco después serían testigos de una de las escenas más temibles que hubieran imaginado en su existencia.

Esta vez no serían ladrones comunes, sino miembros del Sindicato los que aparecerían en un callejón oscuro. Eran mínimo unos 6 asesinos los que rodearon el lugar, impidiendo que Meryl y Millie pudieran escapar.

-Maldición, justo tenemos que meternos en problemas en un lugar desconocido.-dijo asustada Meryl, mientras desenfundaba una de sus pistolas Derringer.

-Tendremos que inmovilizarlos, dudo que podamos hacer mucho más que eso. Si el Sr. Vash o el Sr. Wolfwood estuvieran aquí, no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos.-agregó Millie mientras preparaba su pistola paralizante.

Los asesinos se movían rápidamente, por lo cual era difícil para las chicas acertar un disparo, salvo en ocasiones que los maleantes no estaban alerta.

Las chicas comenzaban a quedarse sin municiones y no tenían forma de arrancar del agujero oscuro. Tendrían que usar sus armas para golpear a los malhechores, lo cual era bastante peligroso, debido a que estaban armados hasta los dientes.

La tensión aumentaba cada vez más, y las chicas de la aseguradora ya estaban quedándose sin defensas. A lo más tenían un par de fierros y escombros tirados en el suelo, con lo cual lograron dejar fuera de combate a un par de asesinos. Sin embargo aún se encontraban en desventaja numérica.

De pronto vieron unas sombras saltando por los alrededores, una de las cuales se abalanzó sobre un grupo de asesinos.

-¡Inferno Divider!-gritó uno de los recién aparecidos, el cual las chicas apenas pudieron distinguir, salvo por su chaqueta roja y la espada con la que derribó sin esfuerzo a un miembro del Sindicato.

-¡Dead Spike!-dijo el tipo misterioso, liberando su espada energía oscura con forma de bestia maligna, lo cual terminó por dejar fuera de combate al asesino que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Antes que las chicas pudieran preguntar algo al tipo de chaqueta roja, el cual habían visto anteriormente ese mismo día, comenzaron a rodar cabezas de los otros asesinos, pudiendo ver sólo como eran rebanadas con algún tipo de arma filosa. La sangre era expelida con gran fuerza, debido a que el corte probablemente había rebanado la yugular de los miembros del Sindicato. Los chorros mancharon gran parte del callejón, dejando un macabro recuerdo para la posteridad.

Poco después vieron a una sombra con una katana, la cual procedió a rebanar los cuerpos de los asesinos decapitados en finos pedazos, y luego dejarlos esparcidos por el callejón.

Poco después escucharon una risa malvada, la cual asustó a todos los presentes.

-Pobrecitos los asesinos, no son más que escoria humana.-dijo alguien tapado completamente con ropa oscura, similar a la que usaría un ninja.-Eso les pasa por estar en mi camino, pedazos de inútiles.

-¿Quién diablos eres, bastardo?-dijo el tipo de chaqueta roja al ninja recién llegado.-Vaya pedazo de enfermo mental que eres, no te basta con matar, sino que demuestras lo mal que están haciendo actos idiotas.

-Mi nombre no es importante, pero me conocen como Garm the Soul Reaver. Mi misión es eliminar la escoria humana de este planeta y crear un mundo pacífico. Ah, y antes que me llames bastardo, pedazo de bestia insolente, soy una ninja con dignidad, así que cuida tu lenguaje, basura ignorante.-dijo la ninja.

-Bueno, no serás un bastardo, pero si una maldita psicópata. Lo siento si no lo dije antes, pero soy Ragna the Bloodegde.-dijo el tipo.

Meryl y Millie no estaban seguras si era lo correcto proceder para bajar los humos de los contendientes.

-Creo que no entienden mis ideales. Durante mucho tiempo traté de razonar con gente del Sindicato y de otras asociaciones criminales para que abandonaran la senda que los terminaría llevando a la perdición.-contestó Garm- Sin embargo, de muchos caso que he visto en mi vida, muy pocos se retiraban de estas asociaciones, redimiendo sus malos actos. Lo que viste recién eran personas que no saben hacer nada más que arruinar la vida de inocentes. De hecho, ya los tenía bajo mi mira hace unos meses atrás.

-Sra. Garm, la verdad no sé que derecho tiene Ud. para juzgar a los demás, viendo los métodos que usa para impartir justicia.-respondió Millie.- Ud. fundamenta sus actos en su supuesta superioridad moral, cuando en realidad lo que hace no es mejor que lo cometido por otros asesinos.

-Efectivamente, nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo.-agregó Meryl- Su prepotencia le costará caro en el futuro. Nadie puede juzgar a otro sin tener pruebas concluyentes.

-Si no te quedó claro, mejor vete de aquí, antes que apliquemos tus teorías en tu contra, pedazo de animal degenerado.-dijo Ragna mientras apuntaba a Garm con su espada- Si sigues acá me veré en la obligación de demostrarte que no existe el Infierno, sino sólo oscuridad eterna.

-Vaya, así que crees que puedes contra mí, gusano. Te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras, o me veré en la obligación de demostrarte mi superioridad. A pesar que puedo detectar que no eres un ser indefenso, y posiblemente capaz de masacrar a los Gears más débiles que pululan por el mundo, no estás a mi nivel.-respondió Garm, mirando fríamente a Ragna- Con eso me refiero tanto a poder como habilidades de esgrima. Si quieres salir vivo, retírare ahora mismo, Bestia Negra. O si prefieres, pseudo vampiro de pacotilla.

-¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Cómo pudiste saber mi naturaleza?-preguntó Ragna, bastante confundido al oír las palabras de Garm, además que la mirada fría de la ninja lo descolocó. Sólo esa ves pudo ver claramente sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color azul claro. También pudo notar que se asomaban algunos mechones rubios que no estaban cubiertos por la capucha de la ninja. Por alguna extraña razón, ver eso, procesar con mayor detenimiento sus dichos, actitud y tipo de arma que portaba, le recordó a Ragna una persona poco querida, su hermano Jin.

-Eso no te importa, y por culpa de Uds. he perdido mucho de mi precioso y escaso tiempo. Al menos pude comprobar que Uds. no son maleantes, pero no por eso no dejaré de vigilar sus actos.-dijo Garm, retirándose lentamente del callejón.

-Meryl, creo que tenemos un problema. ¿Dónde dormiremos ahora? No tenemos dinero para pagar ni una habitación decente.-dijo preocupada Millie.-Además tampoco podemos comprar comida ni recargar pistolas.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que caer aquí, donde no aceptan el dinero que traemos?-respondió Meryl.-¿Tendremos que mendigar o pedir a desconocidos que nos ayuden?

-Oye Meryl, quizá podamos capturar una de esas criaturas que mencionó la ninja y cobrar una recompensa, aunque sea mínima.-contestó Millie.- Además ella misma dijo que tenemos a mano la solución.

-¿Qué pretenden? ¿Que vaya a cazar una de esas cosas para juntar dinero y de paso dejarles una parte a Uds.?-dijo Ragna al oír a una de las chicas de la aseguradora.- Apenas las conozco y ya quieren aprovecharse de mi amabilidad. Y si creen que podrán capturar un bicho de esos sin matarlos, están bastante equivocadas.

-¿Amabilidad?-dijo Meryl riendo- Viendo cómo nos trató al principio, no se puede decir que Ud. sea simpático, Sr. Ragna. Y si cree que no podemos defendernos, tenemos nuestras pistolas.

-Como si sirvieran de mucho sin municiones. Además si esos bichos son inmunes a las balas, temo que no podrán hacer nada para luchar.-respondió Ragna- Mierda, creo que acabo de meterme en un problema, todo gracias a mi idiotez.

-Qué gracioso es Sr. Ragna, acaba de decir involuntariamente que está obligado a viajar con nosotras.-contestó Millie- Al menos no será tan amable como el Sr. Vash, pero parece ser buena persona, aunque sea muy en el fondo. Nosotras no mataremos Gears, pero no creo que Ud. no mate a otros seres, ¿cierto?

-Maldición, lo último que quería era estar con personas como Uds., pero ya no puedo retractarme.-dijo molesto Ragna- Les ayudaré, pero con una condición. Apenas encuentren al tal Vash o al tal Wolfwood que mencionaron antes, no las acompañaré más. ¿Entendido?

En un país lejano y flotante se encontraban otros extranjeros provenientes del planeta desértico, quienes literalmente habían caído del cielo. Uno de ellos era un "sacerdote" vestido de negro, que cargaba una pesada cruz metálica, y el otro era un tipo vestido con un impermeable rojo y su pelo parecía una escobilla.

Ambos miraban confundidos el lugar donde habían caído, el cual estaba lleno de complejos industriales y edificios altos. El aire los afectó rápidamente, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a respirar tantas sustancias tóxicas.

-Nick, creo que voy a vomitar.-dijo Vash al oler el aroma de las calles de Zepp.-Esto es peor que cualquier alcantarillado de Gunsmoke.

-Aléjate un poco cuando lo hagas, Tongari, no vayas a echar a perder mi cruz con tus desechos.-dijo Nicholas Wolfwood- Igual debo reconocer que esto no es agradable en absoluto.

Luego que Vash terminara sus asuntos, él y Wolfwood vagaron por las calles de una ciudad industrial, donde vieron a una persona muy extraña, que tenía la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de papel café, portaba un bisturí gigante, tan alto como cualquiera de ellos, y medía al menos 3 metros de altura.

Al ver semejante esperpento, los tipos recién llegados de Gunsmoke quedaron en estado de shock. El señor del bisturí gigante se presentó, diciendo que se llamaba Faust.

A pesar que Faust se mostraba amable con Vash y Wolfwood, ellos se excusaron diciendo que tenían muchas cosas que hacer ese día, aprovechando de escapar rápidamente.

-Oye Nick, no sé si el loco de la bolsa de papel será un Gung-Ho Gun.-dijo Vash a Wolfwood.

-No creo Tongari, dudo que Knives reclutara a un tipo que usa un bisturí gigante y no un arma de fuego o similar, aunque los otros Gung-Ho Guns sean bastante raros.-respondió Wolfwood.

_Tema de fondo: Johnny C. Bad (Final Fantasy VI) - S.S.H._

Ellos siguieron mirando la ciudad, hasta que un rockero les habló, preguntando si eran forasteros. Luego de una respuesta afirmativa, el rockero llamado Axl Low les propuso ir a conversar a un bar cercano, idea que agradó tanto a Wolfwood como a Vash, los cuales querían relajarse un rato. Buscaron durante veinte minutos algún bar, logrando encontrar uno lleno de motociclistas, rockeros y otras tribus urbanas locales, como punks, quienes bebían cerveza como condenados.

Los chicos de Gunsmoke hablaron bastante con Axl, mientras no estaban totalmente ebrios. El problema fue que bebieron tal cantidad de alcohol, que Axl no tenía dinero suficiente para costear todo, pudiendo pagar sólo su parte, y ninguno de los otros tenía dinero que fuera utilizado en Zepp.

Los dueños del bar sólo ofrecieron dos opciones: lavar platos y vasos, o atender al público, pero sólo Wolfwood no estaba completamente ebrio. El ministro no tuvo otra opción que trabajar limpiando la cocina, puesto que no estaba en el mejor estado para transportar botellas de vidrio sin romperlas, gracias a las bebidas ingeridas anteriormente.

Vash dormitaba tranquilamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mesa llena de botellas vacías.

Axl no tuvo más remedio que esperar a sus nuevos amigos, los cuales estaban ocupados en ese momento. Sin embargo, dos conocidos del rockero llegaron en ese instante. Ambos visitantes podían pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud gracias a su vestimenta similar a la de la gente del bar, pero debido a su altura era fácil detectarlos desde unos cuantos metros de distancia. Portaban unos bolsos que posiblemente guardaban algún instrumento como guitarras.

-Vaya espectáculo, creo que llegamos tarde.-dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que llevaba uno de los instrumentos- Espero que aún te quede dinero.

-¿Quién es el que está durmiendo?-preguntó el chico, también de pelo castaño, ligeramente más claro que el de su amiga, y de ojos azules- Nunca lo había visto en la ciudad.

-Larga historia.-respondió riendo Axl- Al menos puedo seguir conversando con ustedes. Al dormilón y su amigo, quien está ahora trabajando porque no pudo costear los tragos, los vi hace unas dos horas y parecían estar perdidos. Los invité al bar, pero parece que hace tiempo que no probaban una gota de licor. No es por ser metiche, Fafnir, ¿pero qué les hizo venir a este antro a ti y a Fenrir?

-Nosotros fuimos a buscar estos fósiles a un reparador de instrumentos musicales, puesto que tenían varias cuerdas rotas y el mástil estaba muy gastado.-contestó Fafnir, desenfundando su vieja guitarra eléctrica y señalando las partes cambiadas.

-Después pensamos que sería buena idea venir aquí, justamente por si nos topábamos con algún amigo.-agregó Fenrir- Además en un bar como este dudo que sea molesto probar el funcionamiento de estas chatarras eléctricas.

-Oigan, por favor no hablen tan fuerte, que no me dejan dormir.-murmuró Vash aún semi alcoholizado- ¿No ven que no puedo recuperarme?

Ese último comentario provocó la risa de los presentes, molestando al cabeza de escobilla. Antes que se pusiera a reclamar, los demás bromearon con el hecho que ellos no eran culpables de su estado de ebriedad.

Aunque en el bar continuaran las bromas y el jolgorio, en el resto de Zepp la situación no era tan alegre, así como en otras partes del mundo.

Tanto una bruja llamado I-no, quien dice trabajar para That Man, eliminando a toda persona que se oponga a sus planes, como la PWAB, con sus proyectos para crear clones de Gears y analizar las habilidades de muchos sujetos posiblemente peligrosos para esa oscura organización, se encargarían de sembrar discordia y caos por toda la Tierra.

A su vez, en uno de los mundos afectados por las variaciones de la continuidad, Rachel Alucard, antiguamente Observadora de su mundo, título que perdió al activar la unidad Tsukuyomi, evitando la destrucción de la ciudad de Kagutsuchi, todo esto contra la voluntad de los que la eligieron para ejercer dicho cargo, notó la ausencia de uno de sus peores enemigos, Terumi. Esto le pareció sospechoso, por lo cual al descubrir la causa de ese singular hecho, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ahora que han aparecido extraños en el planeta anteriormente azotado por los Gears, nada podrá ser predicho.

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	4. Awakening The Chaos

Disculpen la demora, pero antes no tenía tiempo para seguir con este fic.

Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Digimon, Guilty Gear, BlazBlue ni Trigun, sólo de los personajes originales. La versión que uso de Trigun es el manga, no el anime.

**Capítulo 4: Awakening the Chaos**

"El poder del Ojo me ha sido esquivo últimamente, más ahora que por un experimento fallido creé un portal interdimensional. Sin embargo, sospecho que nos encontramos en el mismo planeta, muy lejos, pero no será posible que escapes por mucho tiempo más, Noel Vermillion, o mejor dicho, Mu-12.

Pronto lograré mi objetivo, y presiento que en este mundo obtendré material útil para mis planes. Si resulta todo como lo tengo preparado, sumiré al mundo en una espiral de caos y destrucción, muajaja, más aún que no me está vigilando esa vampiro metiche ni tampoco esa chatarra andante obsesionada con la justicia. Sólo espero no toparme con ellos en la Tierra, ni tampoco encontrar molestias similares como Ragna the Bloodedge, o el inútil traidor, Jin Kisaragi.

Al menos donde estoy no he notado nada especial. Los Gears no son gran cosa, ya que no pasan de ser simples bestias descerebradas sedientas de sangre, y no creo que exista una organización tan poderosa como la Novus Orbis Librarium. Será muy fácil repartir discordia en este mundo, así que disfrutaré mi estadía en la Tierra."

**País A, 2181**

El estrafalario grupo compuesto por Meryl, Millie y Ragna buscaba Gears para juntar dinero, pero la mayoría que encontraban no eran realmente peligrosos, siendo eliminados rápidamente por el Dios de la Muerte.

Las chicas de la aseguradora aún no se acostumbraban al mal temperamento de su extraño acompañante, el cual aparentemente nunca sonreía ni decía comentarios que no fueran desagradables, siendo siempre un tipo antipático con ellas. Además el encuentro con Garm fue traumático para las chicas, debido que muy rara vez habían visto a alguien realizando actos tan macabros. A lo más sabían que en Gunsmoke existían muchos grupos criminales, pero salvo los Gung Ho Guns, ninguno podría compararse en brutalidad con esa ninja.

Al día siguiente del escabroso suceso, vieron una persecución poco convencional. El grupo pasó cerca de lo que parecía un antro de mala muerte, de donde salieron dos personas corriendo. Una de ellas llevaba una bolsa, la cual se podría deducir que estaba bastante llena, ya que el que la transportaba tenía dificultades para cargarla, y la otra no portaba nada en especial salvo una botella de vidrio vacía, pero le gritaba algo ininteligible al ladrón. Ragna, Meryl y Millie fueron a ver qué sucedía, pudiendo oír mejor las quejas del perseguidor.

-Maldito bastardo, primero se queda jugando poker, no gana un centavo, y luego nos engaña para llevarse todo el dinero.-dijo el tipo, un chico pelirrojo de ojos café, de aspecto no muy amigable y que parecía una cosa rara entre punk y metalero por las ropas que traía, principalmente de colores rojo y negro.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿sabe Ud. cómo se llama este lugar?-preguntó amablemente Millie.

-¿Eh? ¿Uds. no son de aquí? -contestó el tipo pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota.-respondió enojada Meryl- Si viviéramos en este lugar no haríamos esas preguntas.

-Sorry, es que ando un poco confundido. Con todo este alboroto con el tramposo no me fijé bien en su duda.-dijo el chico.-Estamos en el país A, antiguamente llamado EEUU. Desde la época de las Cruzadas que no se utiliza su nombre anterior.

-¿Cruzadas? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo confundida Millie.

- ¡What! ¿No saben qué es eso? Yo no soy culto, pero no soy tan ignorante como para no saber nada acerca de esa guerra.-contestó el tipo- Me sorprende que estén tan perdidos.

-Y qué, imbécil, si te hablo de la Guerra Oscura o de la Rebelión de Ikaruga seguro que no tienes puta idea de eso.-respondió enojado Ragna.- Al menos yo no soy de este planeta, así que no tengo por qué conocer sus estúpidas rencillas.

Esto último produjo un silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por Meryl.

-Ok, nosotras tampoco somos originarias de este mundo. Venimos del planeta Gunsmoke, en el cual hasta ahora no hemos tenido guerras. A lo más hay algunos maleantes, pero nada extremadamente peligroso.

-Bueno, no tenía idea que no eran de la Tierra. Seguro que ni deben saber qué es un Gear.-dijo bromeando el chico.-Pero antes me gustaría saber quiénes son Uds. Yo me llamo Behemoth.

Luego de una corta presentación, Behemoth explicó con más detenimiento las características de los Gears, especialmente sus puntos fuertes y debilidades. Siguieron conversando de distintas cosas, tras lo cual el tipo pelirrojo decidió acompañar al grupo de "extranjeros", usando como motivo el hecho que el País A no era demasiado seguro y que los Gears eran seres relativamente comunes en ese lugar.

Pasaron los días, en los cuales las chicas de la aseguradora fueron conociendo mejor a Ragna y Behemoth, los cuales les parecían un par de freaks, pero tras ver que lograban acomodarse al trabajo en equipo, comenzaron a confiar más en ellos. Sin embargo, también descubrieron detalles que no se imaginaban.

-Así es, chicas, mi propio hermano, Jin Kisaragi, quiere matarme, puesto que él pensó que había fallecido en el incendio que quemó el orfanato donde vivíamos hace mucho tiempo.-contó Ragna a Meryl y Millie, mientras que Behemoth escuchaba atentamente la conversación.- El maldito me cortó el brazo con una katana, además de permitir el secuestro de nuestra hermana menor, Saya. Simplemente no puedo perdonarlo al muy desgraciado. Lo peor es que como reemplazo me implantaron un objeto mágico raro, llamado Azure Grimoire, el cual tomó la forma de mi brazo original.

Meryl y Millie quedaron sorprendidas al oír semejantes confesiones de Ragna, el cual a pesar de conocerlas bastante poco no se sentía incómodo con ellas, debido que la mayor parte de sus problemas eran debidos a organizaciones que no tenían relación alguna con sus interlocutoras.

-Si no les gustó lo primero, mejor ni les digo lo que viví después. Creo que ya es suficiente con lo que saben ahora. El resto lo descubrirán Uds. por cuenta propia.-agregó Ragna- Prefiero no revelar cosas más extrañas, puesto que no las comprenderán hasta que lo vean.

-No importa, socio. Yo también tengo mis secretos.-agregó Behemoth- Aunque lo único que les comentaré ahora son mis habilidades normales, no las especiales. Primero, en este mundo es muy común ser manipulador elemental, gracias a la magia disponible.

En mi caso mis especialidades son fuego y oscuridad, los cuales puedo controlar a la perfección. Segundo, es muy común portar armas de distinto tipo, pero notarán que es muy poco común ver armas de fuego, al menos las que usan balas convencionales.

-¿Tiene alguna relación con los Gears el poco uso de pistolas?-preguntó Millie.

-Sí, ya que esos bichos son inmunes a las balas, pero con armas cortantes es relativamente fácil vencerlos.-respondió Behemoth- Casi tan sencillo como cortar un trozo de mantequilla con un cuchillo común. Sin embargo, les mostraré uno de las pocas pistolas que sí sirven contra los Gears.

Behemoth desenfundó una pistola que por su tamaño parecía más un rifle que otra cosa, pero su aspecto y ligereza era comparable a la de una semiautomática común. Ahí explicó que no usa balas reales, sino que dispara pequeñas bolas de fuego, siendo recargada con la magia de su propio usuario. Si esa parte resultó extravagante para Meryl y Millie, lo más freak fue cuando vieron que con apretar algunos botones y mover el mango de la pistola, se transformaba en una espada.

Luego de esas explicaciones, el chico pelirrojo les mostró un mapa con las principales ubicaciones de la Tierra y algunos métodos para llegar a ellos. Las chicas de la aseguradora le preguntaron si por casualidad había visto a sus amigos, los cuales describieron con la mayor cantidad de detalles posible, pero recibieron una respuesta negativa.

**Zepp, 2181**

En el bar la fiesta parecía que iba a durar bastantes horas, contando las botellas vacías, la música rock y alguna pelea ocasional entre borrachos.

Wolfwood había terminado su trabajo de limpieza, tras lo cual fue a la mesa donde estaba su amigo aún dormitando.

Axl y sus amigos seguían charlando y probando la guitarra y el bajo que habían sido reparados hace muy poco tiempo, aprovechando de tocar y cantar viejas canciones rockeras, para mala suerte de Vash, quien definitivamente tenía problemas para descansar con semejante ruido.

Esto no alteró la conducta de los ruidosos, quienes para empeorar las cosas siguieron con canciones metaleras.

Wolfwood no intervino para detener a los rockeros, puesto que a él esperaba que Vash despertara de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, el alboroto acabó repentinamente, dado que algo estaba ingresando al bar, y no precisamente con buenas intenciones. Los primeros en reaccionar eran los locales de Zepp, quienes vieron a un grupo de Robo Ky destruyendo unas mesas.

Wolfwood no pensó mucho antes de decidir usar su Cross Punisher contra los robots, y Vash ya no estaba tan borracho, por lo cual se puso en guardia, desenfundando su revolver, pero los demás les advirtieron que era mejor salir del bar y acabar con la peste para evitar destrozos innecesarios.

_Tema de fondo: Rift In The Clouds - Guilty Gear OST_

Fuera del negocio, las cosas se pusieron feas. No sólo había un grupo de unos 10 de robots, todos armados con una copia de la Thunder Seal, espada que permite manipular electricidad, sino además venía un grupo de Gears, y no necesariamente los más inofensivos. Al observar el aspecto de esas criaturas, Vash y Wolfwood emitieron un chillido molesto, ya que la apariencia de los monstruos los asustó bastante.

-Bien, tendremos que repartir el trabajo. Los que tengan armas de fuego, que ataquen a los Robo Ky.-dijo Axl, quien normalmente no se preocupaba mucho de detalles tácticos.-Las balas no afectan a los Gears, así que el resto se encargará de ellos. Si tienen dificultades, dejaré que sólo Fenrir y Fafnir se encarguen de los Gears.

-¿Gears? ¿Robo Ky? ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?-preguntó Wolfwood.

-¿Ves los robots con espadas y que emiten unos zumbidos molestos?-respondió Fenrir- Esos son los Robo Ky, herramientas de la PWAB, que usan para obtener información y capturar a gente que consideren útil para sus malas acciones.

-A su vez, los Gears son armas biológicas de destrucción masiva, las cuales deben ser borradas del mapa a toda costa.-agregó Fafnir.- Estarán vivos, pero son muy peligrosos y no merecen existir en este mundo, al menos los que sólo sirven para la guerra.

-Pero, si son seres vivos, no deben matarlos.-refutó Vash.- No pueden ser tan injustos con ellos, ya que nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie.

-Tongari, tú y tu pacifismo no te llevarán a nada. Primero no quieres acabar con los Gung Ho Guns ni con otros malhechores, y ahora no comprendes lo que te dicen sobre los Gears.-dijo Wolfwood.- No comprendo tus ideas, las cuales te han traído mucho sufrimiento innecesario.

-¿De qué puto mundo vienes, cabeza de escobilla? ¿Uno idílico, color de rosa y sin muerte ?-respondió Fafnir. - ¿No comprendes lo que te digo? ¿Acaso te hace falta vivir una guerra que duró un siglo para entender lo dañinos que son los Gears?

-Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva. No me gusta ver morir a nadie, y si puedo lo evito a toda costa.-contestó Vash, mosqueando aún más a Fafnir.

- ¡Shut the fuck up, idiot! ¿Crees que tendré piedad con los monstruos que arrasaron con mi país, Inglaterra, y mataron a muchos compatriotas? ¿Aberraciones fuera de control, que prácticamente vaporizaron las islas japonesas y cometieron un genocidio en otros lugares del mundo, siendo peores que los ocasionados en otras guerras?-respondió enojada Fafnir.- Sabes, me haces perder el tiempo, iré a cumplir mi deber.

-Chicos, creo que estamos rodeados.-dijo preocupado Axl- Como les decía, un grupo con los robots y el otro con los Gears.

Después de recibir nuevamente las instrucciones, Vash y Wolfwood alistaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a todos los robots, pero como eran muchos y duros de matar, Axl prefirió echarles una mano, sacando su vara de doble navaja.

En otro rincón cercano, la pelea entre Gears era bastante violenta, dejando charcos de sangre por todo el lugar.

- Debo admitir que con una simple espada puedo atacar de forma más efectiva a varios enemigos, con mi lanza me demoro mucho tiempo en matar a estas abominaciones.-dijo Fafnir, rebanando Gears como mantequilla.- Creo que para otras veces le daré prioridad a Beowulf sobre Gugnir, aunque tenga más práctica haciendo brochetas de Gear que cortándolos en pedazos.

-Uff, estos Gears ya me están cabreando, son demasiados.-agregó Fenrir.-Tiempo de cambiar la estrategia.

-No me gusta usar powerups a lo tonto, así simplemente les mostraré a esos Gears como usar magia de verdad.-dijo Fafnir, creando vientos cortantes con su espada.-¡Mueran, aberraciones de mierda! ¡Razorblade!

-Veamos si les gusta que pruebe su conductividad.-añadió Fenrir con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras lanzaba descargas eléctricas contra los enemigos.-Tendremos bichos mutantes a la parrilla eléctrica para el almuerzo.

-Y ahí quedaron los monstruos descerebrados. Oh, veo que tienen algunas dificultades con las chatarras parlanchinas. Creo que tendré bastante diversión por hoy.-dijo Fafnir.

Los pistoleros y Axl ya habían dejado fuera de combate a la mayoría de los Robo Ky, por lo cual la ayuda extra eliminó a la oposición restante en cuestión de minutos. A pesar de haber terminado con los enemigos, aún se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, especialmente al ver la masacre de los Gears. Vash miró los cadáveres esparcidos y las manchas de sangre, sintiendo lástima por los bichos caídos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo llegar al extremo de matar Gears?-dijo Fenrir, mirando a sus víctimas- Nosotros no somos héroes ni seguimos códigos morales estrictos, simplemente hacemos esto por ciertos motivos, principalmente venganza contra el creador de estas aberraciones, That Man, además de impedir que ocurran desastres mayores y ganar dinero. Si no te gustan nuestros métodos para lograr la paz, puedes marcharte y seguir tu camino idealista, tonto ingenuo. Simplemente no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en la Tierra, y si quieres sobrevivir, deberás adaptarte a la vida severa y pesimista. Hace menos de una década que terminaron las Cruzadas, así que no esperes un ambiente feliz, menos con la Post War Administration Bureau al acecho.

Esto último no le gustó para nada a Vash, puesto que si pensaba que en la Tierra podría vivir sin ser perseguido por los Gung Ho Guns, ahora tendría que lidiar con monstruos y organizaciones corruptas, además de soportar las continuas críticas de la poca gente que conocía hasta ahora.

A Wolfwood, en cambio, no le desagradaba la idea, debido a que para él no era problema matar en caso de ser necesario, y porque ya conocía bien el funcionamiento de ciertos grupos nada de inofensivos en Gunsmoke, como el grupo de asesinos religiosos llamado Eye of Michael.

-Oye, tampoco tienes que amargarte tanto, si vemos que eres un tipo confiable, cuenta con nuestra ayuda si te metes en problemas.-dijo Fafnir- Si tus enemigos son unos desgraciados genocidas, créeme que les daré una buena paliza por ser unos hijos de puta. Gracias a Justice y sus esbirros, odio a todo tipo de ser "superior" inescrupuloso que quiera exterminar inocentes.

-Pero, no sé si será muy peligroso para Uds. puesto que quienes quieren verme bien muerto no son humanos normales.-respondió Vash- No quiero que más gente sufra por mi culpa.

-No seas tan llorón, pelo de escobilla. Sufrir es parte de la vida, no todo es color de rosas. Aunque sea un pesimista, escéptico y un maldito inconformista, igual creo que nada puede ser tan malo como para suicidarse.-contestó Fenrir- Incluso soportar dos guerras, las cuales arruinaron gran parte del mundo, no es la gran cosa si te acostumbras a convivir con la destrucción y muertes por montones.

Wolfwood fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación, pensando si los tipos con los que se había encontrado estaban tan acostumbrados a la violencia, que no les importaba poder morir en cualquier momento. Una cosa que le parecía extraña, era que hubieran enfrentado a esos monstruos sin pensarlo dos veces. Quizás ellos no eran tan humanos como parecían, y al menos no le cuadraba que hablaran con tanta propiedad de una guerra de 100 años, prácticamente como si la hubieran vivido personalmente desde su inicio.

**Francia, 2181**

La vida en París era relativamente normal después de la Gran Guerra contra los Gears, ya que la gente paseaba sin temor por las calles de la capital francesa.

Nada parecía extraño en ese momento, ni menos se percataron los transeúntes que recientemente había llegado alguien de otro planeta.

Una chica rubia, vestida con un uniforme azul, estaba tirada en un montón de pasto, aparentemente inconsciente. Pasaron los minutos y nadie la ayudaba, simplemente era invisible para los habitantes de París.

Una hora después, la chica comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo un poco los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía en ese instante. El paisaje no se parecía en nada al de la 13ava ciudad jerárquica de Kagutsuchi, no lograba reconocer el lugar donde estaba en ese preciso instante.

La chica intentó pararse, pero gracias a la caída que había sufrido debía esforzarse mucho para poder moverse siquiera unos centímetros. Apenas pudo levantarse, por lo cual se apoyó sobre un árbol cercano durante unos minutos, tiempo tras el cual pudo caminar con cierta dificultad. Aparentemente había estado todo el tiempo en un parque, en el cual vio a un tipo de pelo largo café y aspecto estrafalario, el cual fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

Noel se acercó lentamente, ya que aún sentía su cuerpo adolorido. El tipo del cigarrillo no se inmutó con su presencia, por lo cual la teniente de la NOL no tuvo más opción que preguntarle directamente.

-Oye pendeja de la International Police Force, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿acaso un Gear te dio una paliza, te dejó cojeando y vienes a pedir ayuda?-dijo el tipo del cigarro.

-Sr. no sea tan maleducado con los desconocidos. No sé que será la International Police Force que Ud. menciona, pero yo soy Noel Vermillion, teniente de la Novus Orbis Librarium Armagus.-dijo la chica- Si me sigue ofendiendo, deberé tomar medidas, ya que no está permitido tratar mal a los funcionarios del Librarium.

-No me hagas reír, enana, ni que esa organización que nombras pudiera influir en los asuntos de otro mundo. Creo que deberé presentarte a un boyscout que conozco, seguro te llevarás muy bien con él. Es igual de idiota que tú.-dijo el tipo- Ya que dijiste tu nombre sólo para impresionar, te diré que me llamo Sol Badguy.

-Sr. Badguy, me veré obligada a arrestarlo por continuar con sus insultos.-dijo Noel, desenfundando su Nox Nyctores Bolverk, arma compuesta por un par de pistolas.- Esto lo hago en nombre de la NOL.

-Pendeja estúpida, no comprendes que tu cargo no sirve de nada en este planeta. ¿De verdad quieres pelea? Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría por ningún motivo.-dijo Sol- Si sigues molestando, te arrastraré a la fuerza y te dejaré en la oficina del boyscout religioso.

Noel prosiguió tercamente con su intento para hacer cumplir la ley, por lo cual Sol no tuvo más alternativa que tomarla del cuello, propinarle un cabezazo para inutilizarla y acarrearla como un bulto hasta el cuartel de la IPF.

En la sede de la Policía Internacional, Sol pidió en la entrada un permiso para acceder a la sección donde se encontraba la oficina de Ky. Al entrar lo vio arreglando unos papeles, por cual se sentó a esperar que terminara con su trabajo, mientras depositaba a Noel en una silla contigua. La presencia de Badguy incomodó al capitán de la International Police Force, pero no tuvo más remedio que soportar esa visita desagradable.

-Vaya sorpresa, así que traes a más gente esta vez.-dijo Ky, intentando ser amable- ¿Tuvo un accidente la chica? Digo porque parece estar aturdida.

-La encontré abandonada en un parque cercano, y como me estaba molestando con palabrería inentendible sobre una cosa llamada Novus Orbis Librarium, decidí venir aquí y pedirte que te hicieras cargo de ella. Yo no tengo tiempo para eso.-dijo Sol, sacando un cigarillo.- ¿No es demasiada molestia, boyscout? Al parecer ya tiene experiencia en cosas policiales, puesto que lo primero que hizo fue amenazarme con unas pistolas de juguete.

Ky pensó un poco antes de tomar una decisión, tras lo cual aceptó a regañadientes la propuesta de Sol, debido a que no confiaba en las intenciones del caza recompensas.

-Ok, buscaré algún trabajo para ella. Por ahora le pediré que me ayude con el papeleo, puesto que es lo más sencillo que tengo para ofrecer.-dijo Ky.

Noel miró confundida a Ky, sin comprender exactamente que pasaba. Sol le explicó un par de detalles, dejándole claro que aunque el capitán fuera estricto y no compartiera su visión de mundo, no era una mala persona ni tampoco dejaría abandonado a ningún subordinado suyo que esté en problemas.

Esto dejó tranquila a la teniente de la NOL, quien no tenía buenas experiencias con otros jefes, considerando que su superior directo, Jin Kisaragi, era bastante abusivo con ella.

Al terminar la conversación, Sol se retiró de la oficina, tras lo cual Ky siguió hablando con Noel acerca de sus nuevas obligaciones, y las precauciones que debería tomar, especialmente al enfrentarse contra los Gears.

A varios kilómetros de distancia de París pasaba el barco volador de los piratas Jellyfish. Nadie pensaba que recibirían a uno de los peores "invitados" que pudieran imaginar. Una bruja extraña, la cual usaba una guitarra como arma. I-no no habló mayormente con Johnny ni con el resto de la tripulación, tras lo cual encontró a Dizzy, quien estaba conservando con May en la cubierta del barco. La bruja golpeó a la Gear, empujándola fuera del barco volador.

Dizzy sobrevivió a un golpe que hubiera matado a cualquier humano, pero quedó bajo el control de Necro, una de sus dos alas. La hija de Justice quedó enredada entre unos árboles, de donde logró salir con ciertos problemas.

Testament visitó poco después el barco de los piratas, pero al ver que Dizzy no se encontraba ahí, se fue rápidamente a buscarla, maldiciendo a la humanidad por el accidente de su protegida.

La Gear vagó por un bosque, completamente poseída por Necro. Apenas escuchó unos ruidos se puso en guardia. Lentamente vio que se acercaba alguien que por la ropa que usaba hubiera pasado por cualquier caballero de la Holy Order, sin embargo notó que era una chica de pelo largo castaño y ojos café rojizos, la cual portaba una espada bastante grande para su tamaño, siendo ésta de aproximadamente su misma altura.

Dizzy atacó a la chica, pensando que era un enemigo, pero esto falló gracias a un campo de fuerza invocado por su víctima. La Gear Comandante prosiguió en sus acciones agresivas, por lo cual la chica tomó su espada, pronunció en voz baja unos códigos raros y sin pensarlo más, usó su arma para crear un potente rayo, el cual evitó que Dizzy continuara con su ataque.

-Lo siento, pero no tenía más alternativa. Disculpa si te afectó mucho mi magia.-dijo la chica- Espero que estés bien.

Dizzy despertó al oír las palabras de la persona misteriosa. Aparentemente ya no se encontraba bajo los efectos de la posesión de Necro.

-Nunca pensé ver directamente a otra Gear Comandante, después de haberme topado con Justice. Bueno, soy Tiamat, y este lugar es mi bosque, el cual protejo hace mucho tiempo.

Dizzy miró con detenimiento el bosque, el cual le recordó a su hogar que compartía con Testament. La Gear se sentía sola y abandonada, puesto que no estaba con sus compañeras piratas.

-Don't worry, you're not alone.-dijo Tiamat- Si no sabes inglés, me refiero a que no estarás sola. Creo que deberé ayudarte como sea, especialmente a encontrar a tus amigos.

Muy lejos de la Tierra, en el planeta Gunsmoke, Knives planeaba sus acciones para erradicar a todos los humanos de ese mundo. Ahora que ya no existía nadie que fuera capaz de detener sus movimientos, envió a Legato y los Gung Ho Guns a distintas ciudades, con la orden de aniquilar a todos sus habitantes.

Para la planta, los humanos eran seres inferiores, destructivos, viles parásitos que agotaban los recursos naturales e incapaces de sobrevivir después de eso. Como no eran dignos para Knives, él no veía otra salida que borrarlos del mapa, como intentó hace más de un siglo y medio, cuando provocó la caída de las naves SEED, las cuales transportaban personas desde la su planeta de origen, también llamado Tierra, pero el cual no pertenecía a la misma dimensión que el planeta devastado por los Gears. Ese mundo ya no podía soportar la población, por lo cual mucha gente decidió abandonar su planeta de origen y probar suerte en otro lado.

Esto demostraba la tesis de la planta, además que un par de informes antiguos de la tripulación de una de las naves le provocaron un odio extremo en contra de la humanidad, donde mataron a uno de sus congéneres al someterlo a largos y dolorosos experimentos.

Cuando Vash, Meryl, Millie y Wolfwood regresaran a Gunsmoke, lo más probable es que no reconocieran a su propio hogar.

* * *

Dejen reviews.


	5. El inicio de la rebelión

Bien, luego de más de un mes sin aportar nada, pude continuar el fic. Los disclaimers son los mismos de la vez anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El inicio de la rebelión **

**Hong Kong, 2181**

La península china era uno de los pocos lugares que no había sufrido mucho durante las Cruzadas, y de los más prósperos del país con mayor cantidad de habitantes en el mundo.

Esa ciudad era visitada frecuentemente por colonos japoneses, quienes eran una rareza desde el momento que Justice arrasó con las islas.

Jam Kuradoberi, aprovechando el dinero obtenido por la recompensa de Dizzy, quien supuestamente había sido eliminada por la cocinera artemarcialista, abrió un restaurante en una zona turística de Hong Kong, recuperando en poco tiempo su inversión en su negocio largamente anhelado.

Entre los clientes frecuentes estaban Baiken, Anji y Chipp, con quienes charlaba frecuentemente, especialmente preguntaba si conocían alguna receta japonesa o simplemente algún platillo raro.

Baiken generalmente iba a tomar sake, bebiendo hasta el punto de quedar ebria, y Chipp en ciertas ocasiones escapaba del negocio sin pagar su cuenta, casi siempre tras comer todo lo que pudiera.

Sin embargo, Jam vio en su restaurante gente que no le parecía confiable, en parte por su propia intuición y porque nunca los había visto en los alrededores de Hong Kong. Uno de ellos era un tipo llamado Hazama, quien usaba un traje negro y un sombrero que le daban un aire de Smooth Criminal, el cual aparentaba ser una persona relajada y despreocupada, pero Jam percibía algo raro y retorcido en su mirada, especialmente su sonrisa y sus ojos amarillos, del mismo color que los Gears. Esta sensación era compartida por los clientes, quienes miraban con desconfianza al tipo de pelo verde y sonrisa maliciosa, quienes a su vez oían parte de sus ideas, en las cuales mencionaba cosas que posiblemente no pertenecían a ese mundo.

Otro personaje poco agradable era un tipo que Jam confundió con Ky Kiske, aunque notara que algo no cuadraba, principalmente por su uniforme azul, la katana que portaba y su mala actitud en general, respondiendo de forma despectiva y burlona cuando Jam creyó que él era su amado capitán de la IPF. Jin nunca era amable con la gente que consideraba despreciable, y al cruzar unas palabras con Jam, concluyó que ella no era alguien que mereciera su atención, salvo para que le trajera algo de comer, lo cual fue denegado por la chica al saber que el desconocido no tenía dinero para pagar ni un escupitajo.

Pero lo peor, para Jam al menos, ocurrió en una mañana, mientras abría el negocio. Ella salió a buscar sus compras a un local cercano, y al regresar vio una figura extraña, la cual estaba incendiando su restaurante. Ella llegó demasiado tarde, por lo cual los daños fueron irrecuperables, perdiendo su inversión por completo. Apenas pudo divisar quién fue, y en su fuero interno pensó que el desgraciado era nada menos que Ky. Eso no era comprensible, ya que el capitán de la IPF no era una persona capaz de hacer algo semejante, así que miró con mayor detención, tras lo cual esclareció sus dudas. No fue él, sino un robot de aspecto similar, un Robo-Ky.

La PWAB declaró la misión como excelente, dado que lograron conseguir algunos datos sobre Jam. Ella era un sujeto interesante para los de esa organización debido a su buen manejo del ki, lo cual les permitiría perfeccionar sus robots si de alguna forma conseguían imitar sus habilidades. Aunque ahora no sólo espiarían a los Gears y humanos capaces de usar magia, sino que también a los visitantes de otras dimensiones. Sin tener la más mínima idea, ahora Jin, Ragna, Noel y Hazama serían objetos de estudio para esa oscura organización.

Crow, el jefe superior de la PWAB sonreía maliciosamente al recibir los últimos informes. Los clones de Justice estaban prácticamente listos y ya se estaban llevando a cabo los planes para capturar a Dizzy y usarla en sus experimentos. No sólo eso, sino que los espionajes vía Robo Ky habían arrojado resultados muy esperanzadores respecto a los análisis de más seres manipuladores de magia, especialmente los portadores de tecnología mágica relativamente avanzada, el Armagus, lo cual eran utilizado por sus nuevas "víctimas", así como las armas similares a las Jinki usadas por unos pocos afortunados, las llamadas Nox Nyctores.

**Digimundo, 2181**

El Digimundo ya no es el lugar relativamente apacible, pero bastante raro que conocieron los Tamers. Desde que las puertas al Mundo Real fueron clausuradas, el terror ha reinado.

Al inicio los Demon Lords intentaron controlar el mundo digital, lográndolo por unos meses. Sin embargo, una rebelión dirigida por los Royal Knights consiguió derrocarlos para siempre.

La paz duró un lustro, durante el cual fueron juzgados y ajusticiados los Reyes de la Oscuridad, los Siete Pecados Capitales vivientes.

La guerra fue olvidada en poco tiempo y los Digimon vivían felices en su mundo color de rosa. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que sus salvadores tramaban cosas poco apegadas a su supuesta moral justiciera. Yggdrasil, viendo que las criaturas adoraban a los Royal Knights, decidió mover sus cartas y convencer a todos que lo mejor sería que los Caballeros se encargaran del gobierno del Digimundo.

El tiempo pasó, y Alphamon seguía inamovible en su cargo de Presidente de la República Global Digital. Nunca fueron convocadas las elecciones para sustituirlo por alguno de los Olympus Twelve, Ángeles o Bestias Sagradas u otro Digimon lo suficientemente poderoso como para defender a su patria.

Esta situación permaneció durante más de un siglo, en el cual la República fue transformada en una Dictadura Teocrática, y fue implantado el culto obligatorio a Yggdrasil. Todos los opositores fueron encarcelados, torturados y asesinados de la forma más brutal posible. También fue creada una policía represora, llamada la Sacred Imperial Guard, la que se encargaba de detener a todo rebelde, hereje o "ciudadano" poco ortodoxo, generalmente por cargos de desorden público u otras falsedades.

Las Bestias no tuvieron muchas opciones, por lo cual junto a los Olympus Twelve tomaron la decisión de acatar toda orden del régimen tiránica, incluyendo la eliminación de todo Digimon "maligno", sin importar que no hubieran puesto en peligro la seguridad del Digimundo o realizado algún acto criminal. Entre las víctimas de la purga se encontraban Digimon como los Dark Masters, Myotismon, y otros seres virales.

La luz dominó al mundo, la luz divina que los Royal Knights mantendrían por toda la eternidad, aunque fueran necesarias medidas inmorales y derechamente maquiavélicas. Eso no era relevante para los Knights, puesto que para ellos era más importante mantener la paz que permitir el libre albedrío digital.

Los únicos que no quisieron seguir como borregos al tirano Alphamon y al Dios Yggdrasil, fueron los Ancient, los guerreros que en el pasado acabaron con el reinado de Lucemon.

Ellos se sentían solos y abandonados por sus antiguos aliados, por lo que no tenían muchas opciones. Su última esperanza era buscar ayuda en el Mundo Real, pero no tenían la certeza de poder recurrir a los Tamers, ya que supuestamente todos debieran estar muertos a esas alturas, debido a que después del cierre del Portal no fueron elegidos más humanos para defender al Digimundo.

Sin embargo, no desistirían en el intento de encontrar a alguno aunque fuera casi imposible lograrlo. Si esto no rendía frutos, lo único que quedaba era buscar Elegidos de otras dimensiones y convencerlos para que los ayudaran en su lucha.

Algo que nadie sospechaba era el hecho que no sólo los Ancients querían ver bien enterrados a los Knights, sino que una agrupación prácticamente desconocida tenía su propia agenda respecto al Digimundo y a su Dios, Yggdrasil. Un grupo que detestaba todo lo digital y que haría lo imposible para hackear y borrar los datos de la ENIAC, y de paso, destruir el Mundo Virtual por completo. Para ellos lo digital era peligroso y virtualmente incontrolable, por lo cual su misión era eliminar todo rastro de vida digital. Ese grupo que había sobrevivido a las Cruzadas y demás obstáculos, eran los Analogman.

Algo que para esa agrupación era inconcebible, era la existencia de híbridos Digimon-humano, por lo cual si encontraban a los ex Tamers y sabían acerca de su naturaleza dual, no tendrían más opción que matarlos, incluso si fueran útiles para destruir a los Knights.

El último altercado entre las Fuerzas de Seguridad y los rebeldes fue una protesta masiva, donde Digimon de todo el mundo se reunieron en las cercanías del palacio de Alphamon. El palacio del Emperador era bastante imponente, estando rodeado de estatuas de los Royal Knights y de su Dios. Durante la protesta, los de la Guardia Imperial dispersaron a los manifestantes, primero golpeándolos y arrestándolos, pero cuando la situación se tornó violenta, no dudaron en matar a sangre fría a los opositores al Régimen. Los sobrevivientes prometieron venganza y que regresarían pronto, pero para destruir a todo rastro del Imperio.

Los únicos testigos humanos eran originarios de una dimensión distinta a la de los Tamers.

Los mismos chicos que en el pasado derrotaron a Apocalymon, cayeron accidentalmente en el lugar de la manifestación. Ellos sencillamente no creían lo que estaban observando, no se parecía a nada visto en el Digimundo que conocían, el ilídico mundo de Adventure.

El que estaba más asustado con la violencia era Joe Kido, puesto que temía que alguno de los guardias viera a su grupo y los atacara.

Kari simplemente fotografiaba el evento, un hecho totalmente inédito si se consideraba su experiencia con Digimon.

El que estaba más interesado en el asunto era Izzy, quien observaba con detenimiento las acciones de los rebeldes y de los Guardias Imperiales. Para él era curioso que los seres digitales lograran ese nivel de organización, muy similar a los gobiernos humanos.

TK estaba decepcionado al notar que los malos, la fuerza opresora, era todos Digimon divinos, y seres que originalmente protegían a sus similares en vez de matarlos como moscas. La sola existencia del Imperio contradecía sus ideas sobre la Luz y Oscuridad, el bien y el mal.

Mimi estaba más preocupada por su ropa que estaba arrugada y sucia tras la caída, que de la revuelta que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante, y Sora estaba atónita por la brutalidad de los Guardias.

Tai no tuvo mejor idea que ir con Agumon para detener la sangrienta batalla, lo cual fue considerado como una estupidez y una ocurrencia muy descabellada por Matt, quien prefirió mantenerse al margen del problema. Su mal presentimiento fue confirmado cuando un grupo de guardias apaleó al líder de los Elegidos, expulsándolo a patadas del lugar.

Para más mala suerte de los Elegidos, un rato después pasó una de las infames luces teletransportadoras del Digimundo de Tamers. Lo bueno fue que gracias a ella lograron escapar del Mundo Digital, sin embargo, su destino no era mucho mejor.

El grupo llegó al vertedero volador de Zepp, aterrizando a unos metros del sucucho de uno de los ex Tamers.

-Mierda, no sólo tengo que alojar a Vash y Wolfwood en mi casucha, sino ahora tendré que recibir a este lote de vagos con sus Digimon.-dijo enojado Fenrir.- Ley de Murphy, siempre me has cagado, nunca tengo buena suerte.

-Da igual, a estos polizontes los meteremos en un par de carpas con sacos de dormir, comida enlatada y algún cómic viejo en tu patio, y asunto arreglado.-dijo Fafnir.

**Francia, 2181**

En París, Noel Vermillion se adaptaba con relativa facilidad al trabajo con el capitán de la IPF. Ella notó la diferencia de trato, ya que no sufrió más con comentarios desagradables, lo cual era muy común mientras trabajaba como subordinada de Jin Kisaragi.

Lo más complicado fue adaptarse a la rutina de destruir Gears y Robo Ky, los cuales era mucho más duros de roer que la gente con la que debía enfrentarse a diario mientras trabajaba en la NOL.

Sin embargo, Noel no sólo debía enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos, sino a sus propios dilemas. Uno de ellos surgió a raíz de su encuentro y lucha contra Nu-13, ser que sintió que se parecía mucho a ella, incluso llegando al punto de reaccionar de forma similar a la de la unidad Murakumo, la cual para suerte de Ragna, y de todo ese mundo, cayó en el Caldero y quedó aprisionada en las puertas de Sheol.

Noel desde ese momento ya no sabía si era un humano normal o una criatura como Nu-13, un ser destinado a la destrucción. Ella trató de conseguir respuestas a su problema mientras estuvo con Ragna, pero desde que llegó al nuevo mundo no tuvo más opciones para dilucidar el misterio.

Ky ayudaba dentro de lo posible a su subordinada, explicándole todo lo relacionado a los Gears, y las organizaciones de la Tierra. Pero el capitán no sabía qué hacer para descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de la chica de Kagutsuchi, sólo logró descartar la posibilidad de que fuera un Gear humanoide, aunque aún no hallaba una razón lógica para el cambio de expresión de Noel mientras usaba sus pistolas, caso en el cual no mostraba emoción alguna, su rostro parecía tan inerte como una estatua, y si repentinamente le quitaban sus armas, dejaba de luchar y era incapaz de valerse por sí misma.

El único motivo probable era que las mismas pistolas causaran alteraciones en la personalidad de sus usuarios. Para comprobarlo, el capitán de la IPF le pidió a la ex teniente que le pasara sus armas, las Nox Nyctores Bolverk. Ky pudo manejarlas sin mayor dificultad, lo cual no era razonable si se consideraba que él en su vida había usado un arma de fuego. El capitán apenas pudo se deshizo de esos aparatos, ya que sentía algo muy extraño y desagradable a la vez, como si un espíritu controlara todas sus acciones, lo cual acabó apenas devolvió las Nox Nyctores a su dueña.

Repentinamente, Noel comenzó a llorar sin motivo aparente, y a hablar sobre cosas que nunca le había comentado a su nuevo jefe.

-¿Por qué me persiguen? ¿Qué motivos tienen para que mi mejor amiga tenga que asesinarme? ¿Qué soy en realidad y qué quieren de mí mis superiores de la NOL? - dijo Noel, cuestionándose diversas dudas que la asaltaban en ese preciso instante.

Ky simplemente no sabía qué hacer, ya que no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de sus interrogantes. La chica decidió contarle detalles de su pasado que había omitido, como que no recuerda nada de su pasado antes de ser adoptada por la familia Vermillion, al encontrarla abandonada en las ruinas de Ikaruga. También que obtuvo su cargo sólo por manejar bien el Armagus y no por conocimientos generales, los cuales no eran su fuerte y que no sabía las razones del odio y ansias de matarla que demostraba su ex jefe, Jin Kisaragi.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Dizzy aún no lograba contener sus poderes, por lo cual Tiamat, quien anteriormente hizo el intento de liberarla de la posesión de Necro, tuvo que recurrir a barreras defensivas y esperar a que la Gear Comandante se tranquilizara por cuenta propia.

Sin embargo, Dizzy no recuperó el control, por lo cual la guerrera no tuvo más opción que recurrir a uno de sus ataques especiales, con el cual dejó fuera de combate a la Gear.

-No tuve más opción, era eso o una lucha a muerte.-dijo Tiamat a Dizzy, quien aún no recuperaba el conocimiento.

La Gear comenzó a moverse luego de una hora, tras lo cual pudo confimar sus sospechas. La persona que estaba ahí sólo era humana en apariencia, ya que Dizzy detectó características propias de los de su especie.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? -preguntó inocentemente Dizzy.

-No sé a quiénes te refieres, además dudo que conozca a las mismas personas que tú.-respondió Tiamat.

-¿No sabes acerca de los piratas Jellyfish? ¿O de Testament? - agregó la Gear Comandante.

-Hm, al menos me parece haber visto a ese grupo, pero ni idea de dónde se encontrarán en este momento.-dijo Tiamat, sin mencionar nada acerca del otro Gear.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste nada de mi amigo? ¿No lo conoces? -preguntó inquisitivamente Dizzy, ocasionando una reacción desagradable en su interlocutora.

-Por nada, simplemente me trae malos recuerdos su nombre, y no podría confiar en alguien que liberó a la mayor genocida de este planeta, Justice.-dijo Tiamat con desagrado.

Dizzy no comprendía lo que oía en ese momento, puesto que apenas sabía algo de las Cruzadas.

-Veo que tendré que informarte de ese hecho histórico, pero primero promete que no harás nada malo contra los humanos ni ningún ser vivo si te digo cómo terminó tu madre.- agregó Tiamat.- Ella originó una guerra muy cruenta, rebelándose contra su creador, That Man, jurando venganza contra la especie humana por usar a los Gears como esclavos.

Así fue narrando con detalle cada evento importante de las Cruzadas, el origen de la Holy Order, la masacre de Japón, algunas batallas y el encierro de Justice en una prisión dimensional, de la cual fue sacada por Testament.

Dizzy escuchó la historia con sumo interés, puesto que ella era ignoraba muchos datos del pasado, incluyendo su propio origen. Sorprendentemente, pudo estar toda la tarde oyendo el resumen de las Cruzadas, tras lo cual le preguntó a Tiamat si le ayudaría a encontrar a sus amigos.

-No suelo abandonar este bosque, pero haré una excepción por esta vez. Cuando veas a los piratas o a Testament, regresaré a mi hogar.-dijo Tiamat.

**País A, 2181**

Una semana después del tenso encuentro con el grupo estrafalario, Garm vagaba por la capital del país conocido antiguamente como .

Durante ese período se enfrentó a gente del Sindicato, matando algunos asesinos de poca monta e hiriendo a los jefes del grupo, más específicamente a Venom, contra el cual tuvo un duelo relativamente agotador.

Para su mala suerte, Eddie apareció en el momento que estaba dándole una paliza al asesino del palo de billar, debiendo luchar en desventaja numérica por bastante rato. Al final pudo vencer a sus enemigos, pero el gasto de energía ocasionado por el uso de sus habilidades de Gear la dejó en mal estado físico y mental.

Apenas pilló un lugar cómodo y seguro, descansó lo más que pudo, quedándose dormida unos minutos más tarde.

Lo que pasó mientras dormía fue extremadamente raro. Primero aparecieron imágenes difusas y distorsionadas de su pasado, especialmente de su época como Tamer. Luego siguieron las correspondientes a la Guerra Digital, el fin del conflicto y su transformación en Gear. La secuencia retrospectiva siguió, hasta los hechos que ocurrieron unos pocos días atrás. Hasta ahora sólo parecía ser un mensaje para recordar su pasado, pero de pronto una misteriosa silueta apareció en su sueno.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces metido en mi mente?-preguntó Garm al misterioso ser.

-Vengo con información importante, la cual está relacionada tanto con el Digimundo como este Mundo Real.-dijo la criatura.- Soy AncientMegatheriumon, y he estado vigilándote desde hace más de un siglo.

-Eso es imposible, hace más de un siglo y medio que las puertas al Digimundo fueron clausuradas.-respondió Garm.- No digas cosas sin sentido ni lógica, ser digital.

-Esto será muy raro, pero los portales nunca estuvieron clausurados por completo, así que es totalmente factible establecer contacto entre ambos mundos, aunque sea algo complicado y poco confiable.-agregó AncientMegatheriumon.- Además, gracias al Digicore almacenado en tu interior, es cosa fácil detectar tu presencia.

-Muy interesante todo esto, pero si puedes, ve al grano, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-dijo molesta Garm.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esta visita tan rara?

El Digimon con aspecto de bisonte simplemente mostró imágenes del estado actual del Digimundo, incluyendo los templos de los Caballeros Sagrados, las represiones contra los seres que no creían que el orden actual fuera beneficioso para todos, y la matanza de los Digimon considerados maldad pura.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada más qué decir? Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.-dijo molesta Garm.

-Esto es necesario, ya que debes conocer el estado actual del Digimundo para que comprendas tu misión.-dijo el Digimon antiguo.- Sin eso no entenderías la gravedad de la situación. Estamos bajo un gobierno opresor, un Imperio regido por los esbirros de Yggdrasil.

-¿No que los Royal Knights ya no eran un peligro real, si el D-Reaper ya no estaba infectado a su Dios digital?-preguntó Garm.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero recobraron fuerzas y hasta ahora ha sido imposible derrocarlos. Su Dios les entrega todos los refuerzos necesarios.-respondió AncientMegatheriumon.- Por eso les pido su ayuda, Tamers, son los únicos humanos que pueden hacer algo por nosotros. Al parecer otro grupo vino de otra dimensión, pero todos Uds. deberán aportar su grano de arena.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más específico con la clase de misión? ¿Es sólo derrocarlos, o también borrarlos del mapa?-preguntó inquisitivamente Garm.

-Es la segunda opción, ya que si los dejamos vivir, es muy probable que vuelvan a sus viejas costumbres y nos perjudiquen por segunda vez. En tu caso, deberás liberar a tu Digimon interior, Kitsunmon, pero para poder recuperar su forma más poderosa, será necesario que controles muy bien sus poderes. Lo que más nos interesa en tu caso, es el arma de su nivel Mega, la espada Kusanagi, la cual es una de los pocos objetos capaces de dañar efectivamente a seres tan poderosos como el mismísimo Yggdrasil.-respondió AncientMegatheriumon.- Bien, creo que eso es toda la información que puedo entregar por ahora. Una última cosa, deberás reunirte cuanto antes con los demás Tamers, antes que los Knights invadan el Mundo Real.

Garm no tuvo tiempo para contestar, puesto que el Digimon desapareció misteriosamente de su mente. Apenas despertó, vio que su viejo D-Arc había sido reactivado, y que la marca de su mano derecha, la cual dejaba en evidencia su condición de quimera, brillaba intensamente, sintiendo que los poderes de su ex compañera se reactivaban lentamente.

En el resto del mundo, los demás Tamers vivieron experiencias similares, y de ahora en adelante, no tenían más opciones que aceptar su nuevo destino, acabar de una buena vez con el Imperio que había ocasionado tanto sufrimiento en el Digimundo.


	6. Revelaciones

Lamento la demora, pero al fin está listo el capítulo 6. Los disclaimers son los mismos de siempre.

_**Capítulo 6: Revelaciones**_

**Zepp, 2181**

Los niños elegidos no comprendían absolutamente nada de lo que veían a su alrededor, ya que todo lo que había en la casucha eran papeles pegados, restos de comida, un computador raro y libros apilados en estanterías llenas de polvo. El cuarto donde se encontraban no era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que las 12 personas que estaban ahí pudieran sentarse con comodidad.

Mimi reclamaba por la estrechez del lugar y el caos generalizado, siendo ignorada por los dueños de la casa, quienes se sentían incómodos por la gran cantidad de chiquillos que tenían que vigilar. Al menos Vash y Wolfwood intentaban entretener a los recién llegados, mientras que Izzy leía atentamente los papeles repletos de fórmulas y ecuaciones.

-¿Qué miras, novato?.-dijo Fenrir a Izzy.- Esas cosas no tienen importancia alguna.

-Sospecho que Uds. ocultan algo, ya que los Digimon no actúan de forma normal.-dijo Izzy.- Además, qué tiene de malo que mire unas simples ecuaciones?

-Eso simplemente es porque no reconocen el ambiente.-agregó Fafnir.- Dudo que hayan estado viviendo en un mundo expuesto a energía similar a la magia. Si no es eso, es probable que hayan experimentado algo traumático. ¿No que Uds., niños elegidos y sus Digimon, presenciaron una masacre en el Digimundo, instigada por los Royal Knights?

-No es eso, nuestros Digimon reaccionan como si hubiera algún ser similar a ellos en esta habitación. ¿Por casualidad no tienen a alguno en esta casa?.-preguntó Joe.

-Negativo, en este lugar no existen más criaturas digitales que las suyas. Todos los Digimon que alguna vez existieron en la Tierra fueron expulsados al Mundo Digital hace casi dos siglos.-respondió Fafnir.

Las respuestas dadas por Fafnir no parecían muy creíbles, por lo cual Izzy siguió escudriñando la pieza. El chico no descansaría hasta descubrir la verdad, y los motivos por los cuales los lugareños eran renuentes a revelarla a los recién llegados. A su vez los de Gunsmoke tampoco sabían quiénes eran realmente las personas que los habían recibido en Zepp.

De pronto un objeto captó la atención de Izzy, eran los aparatos que tenían colgados del cinturón tanto Fafnir como Fenrir. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban, era unos Digivice o al menos algo muy similar a eso.

-Hm, si no hay más Digimon por aquí, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que portan esos Digivice?.-preguntó el chico curioso.

-Ejem, ¿podríamos conversar más tarde sobre eso? Es que acaban de avisar que andan unos Gears sueltos por la ciudad.-dijo Fafnir, evadiendo la pregunta.

-Es verdad, incluso hay una nueva recompensa ingresada en el sistema de Zepp. Lo siento si nos marchamos por un rato, pero el deber llama. Vash, Wolfwood, cuiden a los enanos mientras salimos de cacería.-dijo Fenrir.

Antes que alguno de los niños elegidos quisieran ir con ellos, escaparon rápidamente.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca, casi nos descubre el maldito nerd.-pensó Fafnir.- Ese no era el momento preciso para contar tantos detalles que seguramente ni hubieran comprendido.

Alguien observaba los movimientos de los Gears que estaban atacando, además de ver que había gente arrancando del lugar para no ser aplastada por las bestias, mientras que otros se acercaban a las criaturas.

-Princesa, creo que caímos en el lugar equivocado.-dijo Nago, un gato que estaba junto a un murciélago rojo y una vampiresa.- Aún no veo al sujeto que la molesta con sus bromas pesadas, y menos al insolente que Ud. siempre vigila.

-No importa, simplemente puedo teletransportarme para seguir buscando a Hazama. Quiero saber qué planea hacer ahora que no está cerca de un Caldero u otra fuente que contenga a la Azure.-dijo Rachel.- Además creo que no me aburriré por ahora, ya que no conozco este mundo. Gii, si puedes ve y dime qué es lo que está ocurriendo en este instante.

El murciélago rojo espió a los Gears y a los seres que luchaban contra ellos, los cuales eran muy pocos.

-Princesa, creo que a Ud. le interesaría ver la pelea, noté cosas extrañas.-dijo Gii.- No lo sé, pero al parecer en este mundo no existe el seithr.

-Tienes razón, no detecto esa sustancia. Supongo que si me acerco más a la bestia sabré cuál es su fuente de poder.-dijo Rachel.

Tanto el Gear Megadeath como sus enemigos reaccionaron ante la presencia de la vampiresa.

-Oye viejo, creo que algún vampiro está muy cerca. Lo digo porque mis sentidos nunca fallan al detectar seres sobrenaturales.-dijo Fafnir.

-Esto no me agrada en lo absoluto, ya que no es alguien conocido. El patrón de energía no corresponde al de Slayer, y no sé de la existencia de otros vampiros "amigables" en este mundo.-dijo Fenrir.

El Gear ignoró a sus contrincantes, procediendo a atacar a Rachel, quien al sentirse amenazada no dudó en atacarlo, o al menos sus sirvientes lo hicieron, como una rana que electrocutó a la criatura. Los caza recompensas aprovecharon el momento para cortar al Gear con sus espadas, partiéndolo por la mitad y cortándole la cabeza, tras lo cual la bestia murió.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente con la cabeza para cobrar la recompensa.-dijo Fafnir revisando los restos del Gear.

-Hm, parece que nos topamos con unos simples vigilantes. Dudo que tengan información relevante sobre este lugar, así que mejor sigamos viajando.-dijo Rachel a sus sirvientes, lo cual ofendió a los caza recompensas.

-¿Cómo que vigilantes? Veo que no sabes nada, pendeja.-dijo Fafnir a la vampiresa.- Para tu información son pocos los caza recompensas capaces de derrotar Gears de tipo Megadeath o superior. Incluso diría que con cierto esfuerzo lograríamos destruir a un Gear de tipo Comandante.

-Princesa, esa tipeja es una insolente, además de ser una simple mercenaria. Ud. no debe admitir que la traten así.-dijo Nago.

-Según lo que veo es tan maleducada como Ragna the Bloodedge, además de pretenciosa. No vale la pena continuar con esta conversación.-dijo Rachel.

-Disculpe si mi socia actúa así, pero debe comprender que lo que Ud. dijo es minusvalorar nuestros esfuerzos por mantener la paz en Zepp. Espero que tenga la paciencia suficiente como para escuchar algunas explicaciones de los sucesos que devastaron a este planeta, lo cual le ayudará a comprender nuestros motivos para eliminar a todo ser que amenace la seguridad de este continente flotante.-dijo Fenrir, intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Viejo, tampoco sobreactúes. Serás más fino que yo para hablar, pero esto es ridículo.-dijo Fafnir.- Si la vampiresa viera tu "hogar", créeme que se moriría de vergüenza. By the way, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Fafnir y el socio que está aquí es Fenrir.

-Rachel Alucard, y mis sirvientes son Nago y Gii.-dijo la vampiresa señalando al gato y al murciélago que la acompañaban.- Ya que mencionaron eso del hogar, pienso que sería buena idea conversar ahí y si son tan amables, espero que cumplan mis peticiones, partiendo por tomar un buen té.

-Mierda, tendremos que comprar algunos víveres. En fin, ojalá esta visita inesperada no termine en un fiasco.-pensó Fafnir.- Damn it, más encima el pendejo de Izzy me intentará interrogar por lo del D-Arc. Conclusión, fue una estupidez burlarme de la casucha.

El grupo caminó lentamente en dirección a la casa que se cae a pedazos de Fenrir, alias el sector donde reina la entropía.

Al llegar, las sospechas de Fafnir fueron corroboradas. Rachel se enfureció al ver que el lugar era una porquería, muy por debajo de sus estándares habitacionales.

-¿A esto llaman "hogar"? Esto es indigno para mí.-dijo la vampiresa.- ¿Cómo se atreven a invitarme a un basurero como éste?

-Lo siento, pero el dinero que recibo por mi trabajo no alcanza para algo mejor.-replicó Fenrir, abriendo la puerta de su casa, la cual casi le cae encima.

-Viejo, parece que tendrás que cambiar la chatarra que usas de entrada, o al menos todos esos clavos oxidados que te jugaron esta mala pasada.-dijo Fafnir riendo.

Rachel tuvo que conformarse con un té de marca desconocida, puesto que el presupuesto de la casa no contemplaba gastos "superfluos" de ese tipo.

-Ok, al menos espero que la charla sea mejor que esta porquería.-dijo molesta la vampiresa.- ¿Qué es lo relevante acerca de este mundo?

-Todo lo relacionado con los Gears, las Cruzadas, la magia, la tecnología prohibida o Blacktech, lo que trama la PWAB, en fin, es demasiada información que mencionaremos.-dijo Fafnir.- Como extra hay que considerar la debilitación de la barrera que divide al Mundo Real del Digital, lo cual es una de las mayores amenazas que enfrentaremos por ahora.

-¿Tienen información sobre el paradero de Terumi Yuuki, alias Hazama?.-preguntó Rachel.

-Hm, espere un momento, buscaré en los registros. ¿Alguna otra persona que quiera ubicar?.-dijo Fenrir a la nueva invitada.

-Ok, si es posible encuentra a Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi y Noel Vermillion.-agregó la princesa.

-Entendido.-respondió el chico mientras tipeaba los nombres en el computador.- Ok, al parecer están todos en áreas distantes, salvo los sujetos Hazama y Jin, quienes según las informaciones se encontrarían en China, ya que los últimos datos de la PWAB fueron registrados en Hong Kong. El sujeto Bloodedge fue identificado en la capital del País A y fue avistado con 3 personas más, 2 de las cuales sospechan no son de la Tierra. Para finalizar, la sujeto Vermillion aparece como miembro de la IPF bajo el mando del capitán Kiske, esto en París, Francia.

-Un momento, si Fafnir se refirió en forma negativa al mencionar la PWAB, ¿por qué usas su información y cómo puedes acceder a ella?.-preguntó inquisitivamente Rachel.

-Esos tipos viven del espionaje y otras malas artes, por lo cual aunque sean el enemigo, sus datos resultan ser sumamente útiles.-respondió Fenrir.- Ahora sobre cómo puedo ver su información, simplemente aprovecho los agujeros de seguridad de sus sistemas, los cuales son muchos.

-Espera un poco, dijiste algo de 2 personas en el País A que no son de este planeta. ¿Por casualidad no hay fotografías de ellas?.-preguntó Wolfwood con la secreta esperanza de encontrar al resto de su grupo.

-Efectivamente, aquí están las imágenes.-señaló Fenrir al "sacerdote", lo cual llamó la atención del tipo de cabeza de escobilla.-Todas son del País A.

-¡Imposible, son Meryl y Millie!.-exclamó alegremente Vash al ver las imágenes.-¿Cómo se puede llegar a ese país?

-Eso lo diré después, ya que no es tan sencillo salir de Zepp. Estamos en un continente flotante.-dijo Fafnir.-Viejo, creo que la chupasangre quiere ver las imágenes de los demás tipos.

-Aquí están, es todo lo que pillé en los registros. Estas son las fotos de Hong Kong, de París y de la ex Washington DC.-dijo el chico a Rachel.

-Interesante, realmente no debí subestimarlos tan fácilmente. Todo lo que veo coincide con lo que dijiste anteriormente. Como sea me contactaré con Ragna y le advertiré sobre los planes de Terumi.-dijo Rachel.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar mis dudas. Espero que no lo tomen a mal.-dijo Izzy interrumpiendo la conversación.- Los objetos que portan, ¿son Digivices?

-Bien, debo avisar que esto es un tema complicado para mí y Fenrir. Por favor, no divulguen esto por ningún motivo, o habrá dificultades para todos.-dijo Fafnir.- Primero, los objetos son Digivices del tipo D-Ark, los cuales permiten acceder a la base de datos de Digimon, utilizar cartas para modificar a nuestros camaradas e iniciar sus evoluciones.

- ¿Uds. fueron elegidos como nosotros? ¿Por qué no están sus Digimon?.-preguntó Izzy.

-Nosotros éramos Tamers, y respecto a lo de ser elegidos, nunca supimos realmente qué o quién envió a nuestros camaradas.-dijo Fenrir.- Respecto a la segunda pregunta, es algo complejo de explicar, nuestros Digimon se encuentran aquí mismo, pero no de la forma convencional. Ejem, siempre están con nosotros, pero literalmente están en nuestro interior.

-Ok, según eso puedo suponer que Uds. fueron fusionados con ellos, ya que de otra forma no tendría sentido lógico la última respuesta.-dijo Izzy.- Conclusión, uds. no son realmente humanos, sino híbridos tanto analógicos como digitales. ¿Por qué motivo llegaron a ese extremo?

-Fue castigo propinado por nuestros jefes. Debido a una guerra que ocasionó grandes destrozos en el Mundo Real, los Digimon no eran aceptados en la Tierra. Como desobedecimos esa ley, no tuvieron mejor idea que experimentar con nosotros y los demás Tamers.-dijo Fafnir.-Sin embargo, sólo yo, Fenrir y mi hermana trabajábamos en ese grupo, los 2 afectados restantes fueron atrapados por simple mala suerte.

-¿A qué se dedicaba ese grupo? ¿Algún tipo de investigación relacionada con los Gears?.-agregó Izzy.

-Ese punto es el peor de todos, no me gusta hablar al respecto, pero no hay otra opción.-dijo Fenrir.-Todos los afectados por la decisión de That Man, colaboramos en la creación de dichas armas de destrucción masiva, e inclusive fuimos sometidos al mismo proceso que Sol Badguy, con la diferencia que incluyeron a los Digimon en la mezcla.

Esa confesión produjo cierto estupor en los presentes, puesto que no esperaban que sus anfitriones fueran lo mismo que las criaturas que aniquilaron buena parte de la población de la Tierra durante las Cruzadas.

-Todo cuadra ahora.-pensó Wolfwood.-Esto explica sus motivos para mantener esa información en secreto y que supieran tan bien los hechos de las Cruzadas. Este mundo sí que trae sorpresas extrañas. Y yo que creía que sólo Vash ocultaba tantas cosas, pero veo que me equivoqué con estos tipos.

**Hong Kong, 2181**

Hazama continuaba buscando a su arma secreta, sin encontrarla por ninguna parte de la ciudad china. A lo más se había topado con unos cuantos Robo Ky, los cuales fueron aniquilados rápidamente por él.

-No tiene caso que permanezca en este lugar. Ni siquiera me divierto trolleando a algún caza recompensas u otra víctima incauta, además que la dueña del restaurante no parece tener mayor idea de lo que sucede en general.-pensó Hazama.- Sin embargo, detecto la presencia de una Nox Nyctores muy cerca. Al parecer el Mayor Kisaragi está por aquí.

El encargado de la sección de Inteligencia de la NOL comprobó lo que sospechaba, Jin efectivamente estaba en el mismo lugar, pero a su vez algo no cuadraba, ya que una sombra se movía rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? Por más que intento dañarla con mi katana, esquiva los golpes o se recupera en un instante. Ni siquiera la enferma que perseguía a mi hermano era tan poderosa.-pensó el Mayor de la NOL.- Definitivamente creo que estoy acabado.

La criatura que atacaba a Jin era uno de los clones de Justice, la Gear Comandante que ocasionó muchos destrozos y muertes en todo el mundo junto a su ejército. El Mayor no tenía más opción que escapar, aunque Yukianesa, su Nox Nyctores, impedía que su dueño pensara en retirarse de la pelea.

-Pobre inútil, disfrutaré ver tu caída. Ya no es necesario que Tsubaki te borre del mapa.-pensó Hazama.- Cuando esa bestia casi te mate, intervendré para sacarla del camino.

Apenas Justice iba a dar el golpe final, Hazama utilizó su Ouboros para atrapar a Jin y

arrojarlo lejos del peligro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?.-gritó Jin al ver que Hazama enfrentaría al clon de la Gear Comandante.-Ya sabes que es inútil luchar contra ese ser.

- No interfieras, a pesar que ya no me sirves y me gustaría verte muerto, prefiero prolongar tu sufrimiento.-dijo Hazama.- Deja a un experto a cargo de esto. ¡Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code SOL, Blazblue, Activate!

Luego de activar la Azure Grimoire, el clon de Justice se debilitaba lentamente al entrar en contacto con el campo de energía liberado por su enemigo, el cual simplemente esperó a que el Gear dejara de atacar con tanta frecuencia, para así acabarlo con un par de Distortion Drives.

-No era gran cosa esa criatura. Mayor Kisaragi, comprendes que si no puedes derrotar a ese bicharraco, significa que eres un ser inútil, débil, y sin determinación para acabar una mísera pelea.-dijo Hazama, molestando a Jin.

-Como tú digas, eso que destruirse era un simple clon. Basta con mirar detenidamente su cuerpo para distinguir una marca de la organización conocida como PWAB. Considerando eso, si sólo con tu Azure Grimoire fuiste capaz de eliminar a eso, quiere decir que tus poderes base son una mierda.-respondió Jin.-Ahora quién es el débil? Si pudiera usar tu Grimoire, hubiera terminado la batalla en cosa de segundos.

El capitán de Inteligencia de la NOL se sintió ofendido con el comentario, por lo cual no tuvo mejor idea que atacar al mayor de la Guardia Pretoriana, dejándolo malherido.

-¡Bastardo! A pesar de detestar a mi hermano, y de mis ansias de matarlo, espero que él te de una paliza por lo que me has hecho, cretino.-espetó Jin, antes de quedar desmayado en el suelo.

Hazama se marchó, planeando métodos para llegar a la parte donde pudiera estar Noel Vermillion y proceder con su transformación en Mu-12.

Para suerte del abatido Kisaragi, un desconocido lo llevó a un hospital, dejándolo en la entrada, donde el personal se encargaría de reanimarlo. La persona que lo ayudó se fue apenas pudo, pensando en que a pesar de ser un tipo desagradable, no merecía quedar abandonado.

Por otra parte, en el cuartel de la PWAB informaron la pérdida de la señal del clon de Justice, agregando que el cadáver debía ser recuperado pronto para analizar sus fallas y ver cómo impedir que las versiones posteriores fueran afectadas por el tipo de magia u otra habilidad que destrozó al bicho.

-Informen al jefe Crow sobre el incidente, ya tenemos datos del sujeto que abatió al clon.-dijo un funcionario de la PWAB.-Según las imágenes preliminares, utilizó un objeto denominado Azure Grimoire, de propiedades desconocidas.

-Entendido, advertiremos al jefe que es necesario capturar a Hazama o al menos obtener una muestra del Grimoire. El otro sujeto no es prioritario, ya que no posee suficiente poder como para ser una amenaza real.

Observando el curso que tomaban los hechos, no quedaba más opción de reunirse con los grupos del País A y Francia, o al menos lograr una forma de contacto a distancia efectivo.

El tiempo se acaba, y pronto la barrera entre los mundos colapsará, provocando un gran desastre dimensional.


	7. Preparando el viaje a otro mundo

Bien, al fin hay capítulo nuevo xD Espero que les agrade y dejen reviews.

Los disclaimer son los de siempre.

**Capítulo 7: Preparando el viaje a otro mundo**

**Zepp, 2181**

Luego de averiguar las coordenadas exactas de cada lugar importante, el siguiente paso era cómo llegar y quiénes sería los encargados de transmitir los mensajes de advertencia.

-¿Ya tienen alguna solución prevista?-preguntó Rachel al resto del grupo.

-Creo que lo mejor sería avisar esto personalmente, ya que si mandamos un mensaje pueden pensar que es falso.-respondió Fafnir.- Personalmente me encargaré de ir a Francia, debido a que puedo encontrar algunos ayudantes, además de resolver algunos asuntos personales.

-Comprendo, dile a Noel sobre los planes que tiene Terumi, para que tome sus precauciones y no la atrapen fácilmente. Sería un completo desastre si ese desgraciado logra transformarla en su forma Murakumo.- agregó Rachel – Quién sabe que ocurrirá si destruyen a la Unidad Maestra.

-Bien, ahora ya está claro quién será el medio de transporte a usar.-dijo Fafnir de forma maliciosa.- Espero que no reclames, subordinado.

-Damn it, tú no tienes autoridad alguna sobre mi persona.-respondió enojado Fenrir.- ¿Quién te crees para poder definir mi rol en este problema?

-Lo siento, socio, pero de ahora en adelante soy la jefa. ¿Acaso te tengo que explicar con manzanitas los motivos correspondientes, o recuerdas quién tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo el maldito grupo mientras peleábamos contra el D-Reaper, mantener el orden durante el viaje al Digimundo y las tácticas para eliminar enemigos durante la Guerra Digital? .-contestó Fafnir- Serán hechos antiguos, pero confirman que puedo controlar esta situación.

-Meh, eso ya no vale, ha pasado mucho tiempo entre esos sucesos y el presente.-refutó Fenrir.- Tus argumentos no son válidos; no hay pruebas de que en tu estado actual seas capaz de conservar la calma y no arruinar todo.

La discusión continuó por un buen rato, la cual fue ignorada por los demás. Al final la conclusión fue que la mayoría del grupo iría al País A, salvo los Niños Elegidos y Fafnir, quienes viajarían a Francia. Mientras que el segundo grupo tenía suficientes Digimon para realizar la travesía sin sobrecargar a nadie, en el primero no había más de una opción, lo cual mosqueó a Fenrir.

En el caso del segundo grupo, los niños usarían a MetalGarurumon y MegaKabuterimon como medio de transporte y los Digimon serían llevados por Fafnir.

-Sólo espero que sus camaradas puedan soportar el viaje, ya que será largo y bastante agotador.-dijo Fafnir a su grupo.- Además que no sean muy lentos, porque de otro modo tardaríamos demasiado en llegar a París. Para finalizar con esta palabrería inútil, haremos algunas divisiones, al menos pienso que es mejor que Matt, TK y Patamon vayan junto a MetalGarurumon. Después debiera ir Izzy con 3 personas más y sus Digimon sobre MegaKabuterimon, y yo llevaré a los 2 chicos restantes con sus camaradas.

A pesar de conocer la verdad sobre los ex Tamers, la mayoría del grupo miró con incredulidad a Fafnir, luego de escuchar su oferta de transportar a algunos de los chicos y sus Digimon. Sin embargo decidieron no cuestionar más esos dichos y procedieron con la evolución de Gabumon a su nivel Mega y de Tentomon a nivel Ultra.

-Ok, mientras arreglan sus preparativos, es mi turno de mostrar una pequeña sorpresa.-dijo Fafnir sacando una digicarta.- Parece un simple pedazo de papel, pero ya verán que es bastante útil este cartón insignificante. Quizás tenga que hacer cosas ridículas frente a todos los presentes, así que pido el favor de no hacer preguntas estúpidas.

-Como sea, espero que no me interrumpan o el proceso fallará.-agregó Fafnir, cerrando los ojos- Quiero proteger a este mundo de todo desastre que se avecine, así que permíteme usar el poder de mi camarada Ryumon.

Cuando la caza recompensas abrió los ojos, vio una carta azul en sus manos, tras lo cual la deslizó lentamente por la ranura de su D-Arc morado.

-¡Cambio de carta!, ¡activando Digicore al 70% de poder!, y para terminar esto, ¡Evolución Matrix! -dijo Fafnir, tras lo cual se transformó en un dragón azulino, el cual tenía su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto con Digizoid negro. Esta criatura, aproximadamente del tamaño de un WarGrowlmon, miró fijamente al grupo con sus ojos amarillos, para luego emitir un rugido aterrador.

-Princesa, tengo miedo, esa cosa es muy fea.-dijo Gii, escondiéndose detrás de Nago.

-Meh, no comprendo cómo puedes asustarte al ver un ser tan patético.-dijo Rachel al murciélago rojo.- Ni que estuvieras delante de la mismísima Bestia Negra.

Tenryumon observaba el comportamiento de los demás. Por ejemplo, Vash escapó a un lugar más seguro mientras que Wolfwood se reía de su comportamiento infantil.

En el caso de los niños, TK y Kari se sentían incómodos al estar tan cerca de la criatura, la cual según ellos era un ser maligno y posiblemente un peligro para sus amigos.

-Según la información de mi laptop, Tenryumon es un Digimon vacuna, pertenece a la familia de los Dragon Roar y es del tipo Holy Dragon. Su ataque especial es el Sacred Wind.-dijo Izzy a su grupo.- En conclusión, no debemos considerar que sea parte de nuestros enemigos.

-¿Están todos listos? Porque nos estamos demorando en estupideces.-dijo Tenryumon.-Nuestro próximo destino es París, así que viajaremos por un buen rato. En el caso del primer grupo, supongo que los veremos en dicha ciudad.

Cuando el segundo grupo se había marchado de Zepp, comenzaron los preparativos del grupo restante.

-Princesa, no comprendo aún cómo llegaremos al País A.-dijo Nago.

-Ese no es mi problema, sino que del vigilante de segunda que está aquí.-dijo Rachel, señalando a Fenrir.

-Ejem, si nos vamos con esas indirectas, no cumpliré mi parte del trato.-respondió Fenrir.- Además soy caza recompensas, no vigilante ni menos uno que sea un cero a la izquierda.

-Hm, quizás me pueda entretener un poco. Al parecer alguien requiere un poco de entrenamiento.-añadió Rachel, levantando la mano, tras lo cual el cielo sobre Fenrir se oscureció repentinamente.- Fuego de los cielos, ¡ven a mí!

-Tsk, buen intento, conejo chupasangre, pero veo que no tienes idea de mis habilidades.-contestó Fenrir, quien no fue afectado por el rayo de Rachel.- Usar electricidad en mi contra es una muy mala idea. Aunque en este momento no tengo interés en convertirte en un conejo a la parrilla, así que la recarga evitará que me falte energía por un buen rato.

-Ni mil palabras pueden describir el miedo que siento.-espetó Rachel.- Al parecer eres tan arrogante como la otra criatura que debo vigilar.

-OK, lolita gótica, mejor deja de lado tus ofensas. Además no es signo de buena educación ignorar al resto de la gente, ya me imagino que deben estar aburridos de esta conversación improductiva. En fin, basta de charlas, ya es hora de marcharnos.-respondió Fenrir tomando su D-Arc azul.-¡Activando Digicore al 100%! ¡Evolución Matrix!

Después de que apareciera MirageGaogamon, Rachel junto a Wolfwood y Vash se acomodaron en las patas delanteras del Digimon, debiendo afirmarse bien para no sufrir algún accidente durante la travesía.

**País A, 2181**

Garm vagaba por la ciudad en busca de criminales, pensando en el peso de la misión que le había encomendado el Ancient. Ya había asimilado la idea de trabajar en equipo, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, especialmente porque eso significaba que debía ver al inútil de Behemoth.

-Tontos, no tienen idea al peligro que nos enfrentaremos en poco tiempo.-dijo Garm mientras veía pasar a Behemoth y sus "amigos".- Si los encontrara un Digimon poderoso, estarían perdidos.

De pronto Garm sintió un escalofrío. aparte que su cuerpo no reaccionaba adecuadamente, como si estuviera paralizado.

-Demonios, el enemigo se acerca rápidamente.-pensó la ninja.-Debo permanecer oculta o si no me meteré en problemas.

Igualmente Behemoth tuvo la misma sensación extraña, tras lo cual insultó a algo que vio volando, aparentemente sin motivo alguno.

-Maldito hijo de perra, ¿por qué no regresas a tu chatarra voladora?.-gritó Behemoth a MirageGaogamon, quien ni escuchó los insultos.

-Hm, creo que detecto una presencia conocida. Espero que no sea el idiota de siempre.-dijo MirageGaogamon- Bien, creo que es un buen lugar para aterrizar.

Luego que el Digimon descendiera, el grupo compuesto por Meryl, Millie, Ragna y Behemoth se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

-Bastardo, suelta a Rachel...ahora. ¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella?.-gritó indignado el portador de la Azure Grimoire falsa.- Si no obedeces te mostraré el Poder de la Azure.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Ni que un mosquito como tú pudiera hacerme un mísero rasguño.-respondió MirageGaogamon.

-Hijo de puta, ya verás.-respondió enojado Ragna, activando la Azure Grimoire.- Toma esto...Inferno Divider!

Ragna chocó con una garra del Digimon, quien con un simple movimiento lo arrojó lejos.

-Bien, ya pueden bajar.-dijo MirageGaogamon, tras lo cual regresó a su forma humana.-Espero que les haya agradado el viaje.

Behemoth prosiguió con sus insultos a Fenrir, quien simplemente los ignoró, marchándose del lugar, ya que estaba agotado, gracias al viaje y a la energía necesaria para mantener su transformación durante dicha travesía.

-Al fin me libré de esos idiotas.-pensó el caza recompensas, quien no imaginaba que en pocos minutos más vería nuevamente a Ragna.- Creo que iré a un bar y pediré una cerveza.

Mientras esperaba vio entrar a un tipo de chaqueta roja, pelo blanco y que portaba una espada bastante extraña. Fenrir notó que no estaba en buenas condiciones, probablemente a causa del choque con la garra y con quién sabe qué otro objeto más. El caza recompensas sonrió maliciosamente al ver a su "víctima", quien aparentemente no sabía que él era el Digimon que lo atacó anteriormente.

-¿Qué miras, idiota? -preguntó Ragna a Fenrir.-¿Acaso te estás riendo de mí?

-Vaya, eres más agudo de lo que pensaba.-dijo burlonamente el caza recompensas.-Como sea, encuentro ingrato de tu parte que me atacaras por traer a tu conejito chupasangre desde Zepp. Para tu información, mi misión era lograr que ella y los otros tipos llegaran a este país. Debo decir que Rachel era quien más presionó para realizar el viaje...mencionó algo de un tal Terumi y de lo que pretende hacer con una tal Noel, pero si quieres saber más detalles, pregúntale personalmente.

-Espero que no me estés engañando, hijo de puta. Si esto resulta ser una vil mentira, me las pagarás.-dijo enojado Ragna.

-Créeme que no lo haría, no es mi política. No me interesa armar enredos, sino dar información que sea útil.-respondió Fenrir.- Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que resolver, acabo de detectar a alguien conocido.

Mientras tanto, Meryl y Millie celebraban la llegada de sus amigos de Gunsmoke, tras lo cual comentaron las cosas que habían observado en el País A, así como algunas situaciones complicadas, como el encuentro con Ragna y la ninja psicópata. A su vez Vash y Wolfwood contaron todo lo que pasó durante su estadía en Zepp, donde vieron muchas personas estrafalarias, robots locos y monstruos varios. En general todos ellos querían regresar a su planeta, pero no tenían ninguna forma de lograrlo.

Lo que atormentaba al forajido era pensar en el sólo hecho de que Knives y sus Gung Ho Guns hubieran realizado sus planes para eliminar a los seres humanos del árido planeta, sin poder detenerlo a tiempo. Wolfwood notó esta preocupación cuando estaban en el planeta flotante, lo cual era un tema recurrente de su "amigo".

-Sra. Rachel, ya que Ud. parece saber tanto, ¿conoce alguna forma para viajar entre planetas? Es que uno de nuestros amigos quiere regresar pronto.-preguntó Millie.

-Lo siento, pero esa no es mi especialidad. Sólo conozco con detalle lo que pasa en mi propio mundo.-respondió Rachel.- El único fenómeno del cual he oído un poco de parte de gente del Sector Siete, es el de los agujeros de gusano, lo cual sospecho fue lo que me arrojó a este mundo. Sin embargo, desconozco absolutamente cómo se generan dichas alteraciones del espacio-tiempo.

-Gracias por su ayuda. A lo mejor tenemos suerte y podamos toparnos con alguno de ellos.-contestó Millie.- Espero que sirva para tranquilizar al Sr. Vash.

-Princesa, yo también quiero volver al castillo. Este lugar me marea, veo demasiadas personas juntas.-reclamó Gii.

-No seas impaciente, apenas llevamos unos días fuera de casa y ya te desesperas.-respondió Rachel.-Aunque debo admitir que me preocupan muchas cosas, las cuales no puedo controlar desde este planeta. Sólo espero encontrar pronto a Noel para evitar que Terumi siga con sus planes.

-A propósito, ¿dónde estarán Ragna y el otro idiota?-preguntó Behemoth, tras lo cual vio aproximarse al "Dios de la Muerte", pero no a Fenrir.

-Tuve una discusión con tu amigo. Debo decir que no será agradable tener que viajar con él.-dijo Ragna.

-Comprendo perfectamente, tampoco me cae bien ese idiota presuntuoso.-agregó Behemoth.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el grupo, Fenrir discutía con Garm en un tono poco amistoso.

-¿Acaso eres incapaz de comprenderlo? Los humanos son seres inferiores, quienes sólo viven para aprovechar los recursos de nuestro planeta. Son meros parásitos del sistema, los cuales deben ser eliminados a como de lugar.-dijo Garm.

-Pobre de ti, niegas tu origen y no entiendes que otra guerra más arruinaría por completo la Tierra. Además no tienes moral para juzgar a la humanidad completa.-respondió Fenrir.

-Todos los humanos son malos por naturaleza. Ningún otro ser vivo destruye su ecosistema como ellos. Además nos desprecian a nosotros, los Gears, sólo porque fuimos creados para ser sus esclavos y sus armas de destrucción masiva.-contestó Garm.

-Te creo que odies a gente como That Man, I-No y los de la PWAB, pero es una falacia asimilar a toda la población de la Tierra con ellos.-dijo Fenrir.- Si quieres te ayudaré contra ellos, pero no pienso meterme en una guerra como las Cruzadas, y menos si planeas usar a Dizzy como Gear Comandante para revivir Gears en masa.

-Bueno, si te opones a mi plan maestro, serás destruido junto a tus queridos humanos.-dijo Garm.- Si alcanzo dicho objetivo, podremos vivir en paz y armonía con las demás especies de este mundo.

-Me importa una mierda tu supuesto plan genocida, maldita basura, digna de ser la nueva Justice.-respondió molesto Fenrir.- A pesar de que no me gusta mucho tratar con humanos, comprendo sus motivos. Algunos serán egoístas o simplemente malas personas, pero otros tienen intereses positivos y no piensan esas cosas que tú, con tu retorcida moral, imaginas.

-Eres un ser despreciable, indigno de ser considerado un verdadero Gear.-contestó Garm.- Tan despreciable como Sol Badguy, quien fue el culpable de la muerte de nuestra líder Justice.

-Esto ya no me sorprende, hace tiempo que notaba tu actitud extravagante, sin embargo, puedo considerarte una psicópata de la peor calaña. Sólo espero que ayudes en la misión para derrocar a Alphamon.-dijo Fenrir.-Después no quiero verte más, bitch. Sólo te diré que todos partiremos a Francia mañana, y ojalá colabores en lo que hagamos, ya que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos si un tal Terumi transforma a una tal Noel en un robot asesino, ni tampoco si esto pudiera ocurrir en este planeta.

-Está bien, iré con el grupo de inútiles. Apenas acaben esas misiones regresaré a mis planes.-dijo Garm con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Más te vale que no lo hagas, o lo lamentarás por siempre. No me importa si debo eliminarte para evitar un nuevo conflicto.-respondió Fenrir.- En fin, vayamos a donde están los demás.

**Francia, 2181**

Los chicos junto a sus Digimon y Fafnir habían aterrizando cerca de una plaza relativamente central. Para buena suerte de la caza recompensas, notó que muy cerca estaba su hermana, quien conversaba con Sol Badguy. Dizzy quedaría temporalmente a cargo del Gear Prototipo, hasta que pudieran comunicarse con los piratas Jellyfish.

-Hm, no esperaba esto.-pensó Fafnir.-Demoraré mucho menos tiempo en pasar la advertencia de Rachel.

-Hermana, me alegro mucho de verte.-dijo Tiamat.-¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

-Tengo noticias poco alentadoras. Al parecer un tipo llamado Terumi, alias Hazama, planea capturar al sujeto Noel Vermillion.-respondió Fafnir.-La verdad no sé la magnitud del problema, pero sospecho que no será fácil resolverlo a tiempo.

-Hm, Noel, debe ser la pendeja que está trabajando con el boyscout. ¿Qué utilidad puede tener una tipa inútil como ella para ese Terumi? -dijo Sol.

-Lo único que sé es que Terumi quiere usarla para destruir una cosa llamada Amaterasu, la cual parece ser una pieza clave de su mundo.-dijo Fafnir.-Una tipa llamada Rachel contó eso, quien estaba preocupada por el futuro de su planeta.

-Bueno, mejor dile eso al boyscout. No me interesan esas idioteces.-dijo Sol, fumando un cigarro.

-No me sorprende tu reacción, sé que para ti lo único importante es vengarte de That Man, matar Gears, fumar y beber como condenado, golpear al boyscout, escuchar buena música, y quizás vigilar a Dizzy.-dijo Fafnir.-Sin embargo, espero que estés atento a lo que pase con la inútil. Si resulta que su forma Murakumo es capaz de destrozar algo considerado como la Unidad Maestra de su mundo, debe ser algo del calibre de Justice o incluso más poderosa.

Sol no respondió en absoluto, pero la existencia de algo tan peligroso como Justice no debía ser tomado a la ligera.

Una media hora más tarde, Ky supo de la noticia, lo cual lo dejó muy intranquilo, mientras que Noel no paraba de llorar al enterarse de lo que planeaba Hazama. Lo único que quedaba era esperar al otro grupo para armar un contraataque.

A pesar de la mala situación del Digimundo, era poco probable que estallara repentinamente un conflicto con los Royal Knights, quienes estaba ocupados dominando y torturando a sus congéneres, por lo cual no era prioridad luchar contra ellos. Primero debían resolver el problema de Kagutsuchi, y luego ver qué pasaba realmente en Gunsmoke. Esas "crisis" debieran incluso servir como entrenamiento para la guerra contra Alphamon, el cual era el enemigo más poderoso de todos.

Espero sus críticas.


End file.
